HOT MESS
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Romance o.Ô? Humor oO? y...a quien demonios se le ocurrio que esa pareja se veia bien ù.u? Serie de One-Shots Shonen Ai, Kai Uke n0n!
1. ENTREVISTA

Ann: ¡Happyyyyyy º¬º!

Ro: xD…oks, Ann tiene nuevo Fic, pero no se preocupen por las actualizaciones de las otras historias Ne n¬nUU, no se supone que deba afectarlas.

Ann: Esto es una serie de One-shot's º¬º, tengo muchas ideas inconclusas xDD, así que decidí colocarlas en un solo lugar xD.

Ro: Vamos a ver si esta vez si es capaz de actualizar una vez al mes xDD ¿Apuestas?

Ann: ¬¬XXXXX

Ro: Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n.

Ann: También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque "digo" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u. Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos…Uh, no sé, advertencia **Shonen Ai **oO? No les gusta ¬¬? No lo lean!

CAPITULO UNO: ENTREVISTA.

_Gracias al señor Dickenson, se nos permitió grabar a los Blade luchadores. Por eso, en medio de un cuarto blanco, una cámara y un asiento, había a una castaña que se arreglaba el pelo, mientras un rectángulo negro mostraba su información. _

**Hilary Tachibana (Presidenta de la clase, Amiga de la BBA-Revolution, entrenadora y…agregada oO?)**

—Hey ÒO! No me agrada esta información- reclamó- Como sea ¬¬… ¿Qué, que se siente ser un personaje sobrevalorado de la serie? No soy sobrevalorada ¬¬, soy muy importante para el equipo, mis entrenamientos son legendarios- la chica saca pecho con orgullo- Además, soy el atractivo visual del programa n.~, ¡Porque mi misión es erradicar el Yaoi Ohohohohoho ñ¬n!... ¿Uh oÔ? ¿Cómo que no existo en el manga? ¡Claro que si n¬ñ!- saca un Manga-…Estoy en…-lo hojea despacio-…En…en oò… ¡¿Dónde estoy TT0TT?

**Kenny Manabu (Técnico de la BBA-Revolution…agregado Nº 2 oO?)**

—No creo que sea un personaje sobrevalorado u.u, mi participación en el equipo es muy importante. He diseñado los Blade de los chicos, sin mencionar que soy una influencia positiva en ellos º¬º… ¡Al fin logre que Tyson se coma sus verduras! Estoy tan orgulloso.

**Tyson Kinomiya (****Integrante**** de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de Dragoon)**

—Kenny cree que me como las verduras, pero en realidad, las pongo en el plato de Ray sin que se dé cuenta ñ¬n

**Ray Kon (****Integrante**** de los White Tigers- Dueño de Driger)**

—Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico o.o, las verduras aparecen mágicamente en mi plato oÔ ¡Se que no estoy loco ÒO! Comencé a comerlas primero, pero siempre vuelven TT¬TT ¡Estoy maldito! Esto debe ser el Karma por tratar mal a Lee en el torneo TT-TT

**Max Mizuhara (Integrante de la PPA-AllStarz- Dueño de Dracil)**

—Creo que Ray tiene problemas u.u, últimamente se le ve nervioso, incluso murmura sobre ser perseguido por una conspiración de verduras, o algo así u¬uUU

**Tyson Kinomiya (****Integrante**** de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de Dragoon)**

—¿Qué no he contestado tú pregunta de los personajes sobrevalorados oO? Oh bueno, por supuesto que tienen que existir, no todos pueden ser la estrella como yo- sonrisa de galán de televisión.

**Ray Kon (****Integrante**** de los White Tigers- Dueño de Driger)**

—…primero, tengo que dejar de parpadear, así veré cuando demonios aparecen esas malditas verduras, y después ser libre, ¡Libre! ¡Muajajajajajajajaja!

**Max Mizuhara (Integrante de la PPA-AllStarz- Dueño de Dracil)**

—...sí, estoy seguro que Ray necesita un psicólogo u¬u, comienza a preocuparme su risa malvada o.o ¿No conoces uno que sea bueno y cobre barato?

**Daichi Sumeragi (****Integrante ****de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de StrataDragoon) **

—¿Qué significa sobrevalorado oÔ?

**Kenny Manabu (Técnico de la BBA-Revolution…agregado Nº 2 oO?)**

—...seee, todos me respetan, y valoran mis aportes ñ-n

**Daichi Sumeragi (****Integrante**** de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de StrataDragoon) **

—… ¿Quién es Kenny o.ô?

**Hilary Tachibana (Presidenta de la clase, Amiga de la BBA-Revolution, entrenadora y…agregada oO?)**

—con las piernas contra el pecho, y una montaña de Mangas a los lados- ¿A dónde voy? ¿Por qué existo? ¿Quién soy? No estoy en el manga TT-TT, ¿eso significa que no soy de verdad OO? ¡Soy un fantasma TT¬TT! ¡O peor! ¡como Zeo TT-TT!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La reportera tira las hojas de la entrevista, y se va.

**Corte comercial:**

—**¡Hey niño! ¿Quieres algo cool? Pues compra un Beyblade º¬º, esta es tu oportunidad para ser el primero de la clase, que tenga un trompo que es capaz de dominar el mundo! ¡Así como lo oyes! ¡Tú Blade no sólo te ayudara a conseguir el dominio mundial! ¡Sino que además gira º-º! ¡¿No es genial? Pídelo ahora, y te daremos no uno, ¡Sino dos por el mismo precio! Recuerda, dile a tú papá que te lo compre, sino lo haces, un oso panda morirá ó.ò. Recuerda nuestra canción n.n **_**"Si Blade's no compras, los pandas lloran TT-TT"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entrevista Nº 2: ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**

**Ian Papov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Wyborg)**

—¿Personaje sobrevalorado oO? No me considero uno, sin mis increíbles habilidades de administración, mis idiotas compañeros habrían muerto hace mucho ¬¬. Vivimos en una abadía, ¿Saben el maldito frio que hace en el condeno lugar òO?

**Bryan Kuznetzov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Falborg)**

—Seee, Ian se encarga del dinero. La BBA no nos ayuda mucho, y sólo porque intentamos conquistar el mundo UNA cochina vez. Esa manada de llorones ¬¬ ¡Ya supérenlo!

**Spencer Petrov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Seaborg) **

—Es difícil encontrar trabajo cuando todos creen que eres un maniaco psicópata u.u, si bueno, quisimos conquistar el mundo, pero sólo una vez o.o, eso no significa que no necesitemos comer ¬¬

**Kai- sexy- Hiwatari (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Dranzer)**

—Unirme a los Blitzkrieg Boyz fue una decisión difícil u.u, ¿saben que ni siquiera tienen calefacción oÓ? En Rusia eso es como suicidarse ¬¬, por suerte sobreviví robándole sus cobijas a Tala ñ—n

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán ruso- Dueño de Wolborg)**

—Ese maldito Kai, cree que no me doy cuenta que se roba mis cobijas, ¡Pero un día de estos lo atrapare con las manos en la masa ÒO!

**Ian Papov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Wyborg)**

—¿Qué donde estaba en el último torneo o.ô? Hmm…me lastime en una batalla ¬/¬

**Spencer Petrov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Seaborg) **

—Ian se cayó por las escaleras o.o, fue muy raro en verdad, jama llegue a comprender porque el suelo estaba mojado oO.

**Bryan Kuznetzov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Falborg)**

—Tuvimos que tirar a Ian por las escaleras u.u… ¡¿Qué òÔ? Sólo teníamos cuatro pasajes, y estadísticamente él es el más débil… ¿Qué porque no le dijimos que no podía ir? No queríamos herir sus sentimientos.

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán ruso- Dueño de Wolborg)**

—Bryan me convenció para sacar a Ian del juego u.u. Lo probamos todo, cavamos un poso, pero los nuevos reclutas cayeron en el oO, luego quisimos aplastarlo con una bola gigante de nieve, pero otra vez los novatos se interpusieron, incluso envenenamos un pastel, pero no entrare en detalles.

**Spencer Petrov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Seaborg) **

—Yo también estuve a punto de quedarme en Rusia o.o, ya me decía mi mamá que no me comiera pasteles que encontraba en la entrada, de la puerta de otra persona (_Ian)_ u.u… ¡Enserio me lo decía ¬¬!

**Bryan Kuznetoz (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Falborg)**

—…y Spencer se comió el maldito pastel ¬¬ ¿Saben el trabajo que nos costó prepararlo òO? No es como si pudieras ir a una pastelería, y pedir un postre envenenado ¬¬. Pero como es el mejor amigo del enano, no podíamos decirle nuestros planes.

**Ian Papov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Wyborg)**

—Creo que el destino no quería que fuera o.ô, me habían estado pasando cosas muy raras. Tenía muchos accidentes donde los novatos se lastimaban gravemente oÔ. Ahora nadie se me acerca, por temor a que algo les pase TT-TT.

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán ruso- Dueño de Wolborg)**

—Cuando creíamos que ya no podíamos quitarlo del camino, y tendríamos que ir nadando al torneo, ¡Ocurrió un milagro º¬º!

**Bryan Kuznetoz (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Falborg)**

—Estábamos planeando nuestro próximo movimiento, junto a las escaleras. Yo estaba tomando una soda, porque conspirar contra un compañero de equipo da sed u.u. Pero en esas se me resbalo; normalmente no soy torpe, sin embargo quizás el destino nos quería ayudar, así que antes que pudiera recogerla **"Taz"…**

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán ruso- Dueño de Wolborg)**

—…Ian azoto como res u¬u

**Spencer Petrov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Seaborg) **

—Cuando escuche el ruido, me acerque para ver a Ian en el suelo oO. Y creo que vi a Bryan y Tala salir corriendo, pero debió ser alguna alucinación por el pastel-malo u.u, porque ellos después llegaron (_sudando y con la respiración agitada o.o), _y mostraron su preocupación, y consideración como buenos compañeros de equipo que son º¬º

**Kai- sexy- Hiwatari (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Dranzer)**

—¿Qué si se lo que le ocurrió a Ian? Pues…se cayó por las escaleras ¿no? En realidad no me intereso averiguar u.u, te vuelves cómplice sólo por saber o.o, y no necesito otro antecedente penal en mi archivo, ser el nieto de Volter te marca de por vida ¬¬, ni siquiera sé si puedo ir a la universidad, y todo por ese asqueroso viejo mañoso ¬¬

**(**_**La presentadora esta babeando, así que no le presta mucha atención) **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Corte comercial:**

—_**¡¿Estás listo para experimentar algo único º¬º? Pues esta es tú oportunidad de tomar una merecidas vacaciones en la Abadía Rusa, rodeado de los mejores Blade luchadores. **_

_**Alegra tus mañanas con una amena caminata, donde serás capaz de apreciar la belleza de una familia de pingüinos y osos polares º¬º (ignoramos porque migraron acá), también podrás experimentar lo que se necesita para formar parte de los mundialmente famosos **_**Blitzkrieg Boyz n0n. Así que ya sabe, m**_**arque ahora, nuestras líneas lo están esperando n¬n ¡Llame ya al 1234-queremossudinero-895!**_

**_Advertencia: No nos hacemos responsables por lesiones, atentados, ni ataques animales. En caso de asesinato, no le devolvemos su dinero. Eso incluye muerte por hipotermia o accidentes en el hielo. Por favor no tocar ni alimentar a los Blade luchadores. Si el cliente no trae sus propias mantas, será enteramente su culpa. _**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Entrevista Nº 3: **

**Hilary Tachibana (Presidenta de la clase, Amiga de la BBA-Revolution, entrenadora y…agregada oO?)**

—¡¿Yaoi, aquí? ¡Claro que no! Eso no existe en esta serie ÒO, ¿Por qué habría de existir si me tienen a mi n¬n?- pose sexy- Además, los chicos están locos por mi n.n

**Tyson Kinomiya (****Integrante**** de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de Dragoon)**

—¿Yaoi?...Hahahaha- risa nerviosa- Yo no sé qué es eso n¬nUU, ¿Por qué debería? No me interesa, de verdad….

—….

—….¿Qué? ¡Es enserio!

**Ray Kon (****Integrante**** de los White Tigers- Dueño de Driger)**

—Si bueno, es comprensible que las Fans piensen en el Yaoi, después de todo hay como ¿5 o 6 chicas? Ellas aparecen cada mil años, pero a mí no me gusta el Yaoi ¬/¬… ¿Eh? ¿Qué no me preguntaste eso oÔ? oh bueno, es para dejarlo en claro ¬/¬

**Max Mizuhara (Integrante de la PPA-AllStarz- Dueño de Dracil)**

—¿Qué es Yaoi n—n?

**(La reportera se pone colorada, y se va) **

**Daichi Sumeragi (****Integrante**** de la BBA-Revolution-Dueño de StrataDragoon) **

—¿No me dijeron que iba a ver comida oÔ?

**Bryan Kuznetoz (Integrante ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Falborg)**

—¿Yaoi? ¡¿Con Kai ñ¬n?

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Wolborg)**

—Psss, las Fan's están locas, no sé porque tienen que estar haciendo parejas ¬¬ ¡Es absurdo! Esto es un juego, no hay nada romántico en lanzar un Blade ù-u. Además, ¡¿Qué es esa estupidez de hacerme pareja de Kai ÒO?... ¡¿AH? ¡No me importa que no hayas mencionado el YuriyxKai? ¡Te lo digo de una vez, él NO me gusta!... ¡¿Qué como sé que es YuriyxKai?...eso es porque…porque… ¡No te importa!

**Kai- sexy- Hiwatari (Integrante de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Dranzer)**

—Estúpido Ivanov ¬¬, entendí las primeras negaciones, no tiene porque ser tan enfático. Además, él tampoco me gusta ¬¬… ¿Qué quien me gusta? Eso no te importa ¬¬…Uh, ¿Cómo es eso que tú quieres ser esa persona oÔ?

—Atrás hermana ¡Él es mío!- reclama Hilary, y se lanza sobre la presentadora.

**Ian Papov (Integrante de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Wyborg)**

—¿Ya…? ¿Yaque oÔ? ¿Qué es eso?- entra Bryan y le explica- ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Las Fans hacen eso ¬/¬?

—Naa, yo no me preocuparía por eso si fuera tú, las fans no harían eso contigo u.u

—¿Qué estas insinuando ¬¬? ¿Acaso no crees que sea lo suficientemente atractivo, para que unas locas hagan una pareja conmigo ÒO?

—¿Eh?- Kuznetzov enarca una ceja, pero decide salir del lugar.

—¡Oye vuelve! ¡Yo también puedo hacer que las Fans escriban sobre mí! ¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡Bryan!

**Spencer Petrov (Integrante ruso- Dueño de Seaborg) **

—(_vuelvo en cinco minutos, salí a comer)_

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Wolborg)**

—¿Qué no soy del tipo de Kai òÔ? ¿Eso qué demonios significa- el pelirrojo se para, y sale de la habitación con el camarógrafo atrás.

**Kai- sexy- Hiwatari (Integrante de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Dranzer)**

—oo

**(Hilary esta inconsciente en el suelo, y la reportera aunque desarreglada, con el pelo alborotado, y la camisa medio rota, sonríe triunfante) **

—¡Oye estúpido Hiwatari!- reclamo Tala al entrar- ¿Cómo es eso que no soy tú tipo?

—¡Bryan vuelve!- grito Ian tras el pelilavanda.

—A mi me dijeron que iba a ver comida u¬u- dijo Daichi.

—¿Alguien me podría decir que es el Yaoi?- pregunto Max junto al Neko- ¿Tú podrías, Ray viejo amigo n-n?

—¿Qué O/Ô?...Eh? ¿Qué dices Mariah? ¡Si, ya voy!

—Y tú Tyson oO?- dice Max.

—¡Yo no sé nada del Yaoi! ¡Deja de preguntarme TT¬TT! ¡¿Qué es esto, acaso un interrogatorio?

—…soy sexy, atractivo, y…-gruño Tala.

—¿Y a mí qué?- áspero Kai.

—¡Muy bien hijos de su $(/#€=$%/! ¡Me van diciendo a la de YA, que es Yaoi!

—OO

**(…por problemas técnicos, se ha interrumpido esta transmisión, vuelva a sintonizarlos la próxima semana en: "The True Beyble History"**

**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

**Dragoon (Beyblade de Tyson Kinomiya)**

—…y es muy difícil ser padre soltero u.u, Tyson no es un niño fácil o.o

**Dranzer (Beyblade de Kai Hiwatari)**

—… ¿Saben el maldito trabajo que pase para que ese pedófilo no se acercara a Kai ÒO? ¡Deberían darme una medalla o algo!

**Black-Dranzer (Beyblade de Kai Hiwatari)**

—…todos me discriminan, y sólo porque, psss, intente destruirlos, pero yo también tengo sentimientos TT¬TT, me siento solito.

**Tala Ivanov (Capitán de los ****Blitzkrieg Boyz**** - Dueño de Wolborg)**

—… ¿Cómo que Yuriy es nombre de niña òÔ?

**Mariah Wong (****Integrante**** de los White Tigers- Dueña de Galux) **

—…cuando tenía tres años, Lee me empujo de mi columpio TT-TT. Jamás pude subirme a uno de nuevo!

CONTINUARA?

Ann: o.o…n¬nUU ¡¿Taran?

Ro: xDD…supongo que esta es otra de tus ideas que no te dejan dormir, sino las escribes Ne?

Ann: Hai u/u, surgió en mitad de la noche o/o, como la mayoría de mis epifanías xDDD

Ro: Hai, Hai xDD

Ann: Ne sé que es un poco extraño o/o, aunque se parece en algo a mi Fic "Questions" pero me dieron ganas de escribir algo así x/D, demo, Gomen si está muy raro TT¬TT

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay ¬¬XX!

Ro: Así está mejor n.n.…oh por cierto, Ann hizo un video n—n h t t p : / / w w w .y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = D u 9 P B o 6 0 Y 1 c

Ann: Sólo quiten los espacios Ne n/n, y aunque es algo tonto y simple, igual fue divertido de hacer x/D. Si no les gusta el **Shonen ai por favor no lo miren u¬uUU.**

Ro: También hay imágenes nuevas en el Blog de Ann n-n, así que dense una pasadita. Y para quienes no saben o.o (porque se cambio la categoría del Fic, y la **M** no aparece a no ser que se coloque xD) la actualización de "**Kiss Me Deadly" (cap 7) **esta lista n—n

Ann: Esperamos que este Fic no sea un total fracaso, y si lo es o.o, como siempre, podemos culpa a Ro de ello XD

Ro: ¡Oye ¬¬!

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Happy º¬º!

Ro: xDDD


	2. NEVER WANTED TO DANCE

Ann: "si me ven si me ven, voy camino de Belén. Tuqui Tuqui Tuquituqui, Tuquituqui Tu qui Tu, Apúrate mi burrito, que ya vamos a llegar, Tuqui Tuqui Tuquituqui, Tuquituqui Tu qui Tu, apúrate mi burrito, vamos a ver a Jesús"

Ro: xDDD, momento oO… aquí falta algo o.o… ¿Y la turba enfurecida?

Ann: En sus casas, es navidad °¬°, y no trabajan horas extras u¬uUU

Ro: Eso suena lógico xDD.

Ann: Pero como no quiero que al volver de vacaciones la turba enfurecida se enoje mucho oO, en verdad lamento muchisisisisisisimo la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes TT-TT, demo, heme aquí °¬°

Ro: Así que esperamos les guste n-n.

Ann: Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n. **Recuerden que estos son One-Shot sin relación entre sí. **

Ro: Esta situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u. Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKa**i, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO DOS: NEVER WANTED TO DANCE **(Mindless Self Indulgence)**

La **primera** vez que Yuriy tocó a Kai, fue en una **pelea** cuyo motivo ahora no recuerda, ni creía importante recordar. Esa actitud no era extraña en ellos, después de todo sus temperamentos suelen chocar, y cuando menos lo piensan ya están discutiendo. Por eso le partió el labio al bicolor, y a cambio tuvo un bonito ojo morado.

Esa también fue la primera vez que los Blades fueron insuficientes, y debieron usar los puños para calmarse. Claro que después no volvieron a hablar, lo cual empeoro ya que ocurrió el incidente de Black Dranzer, y Kai (aparentemente) perdió la memoria sobre todo lo relacionado con Boris, y por concerniente, con el equipo ruso.

La **segunda** vez que Yuriy lo tocó, fue un **accidente**. Pasado el torneo de BEGA, iniciaron las eliminaciones en Rusia para determinar al representante en el campeonato mundial. Ellos obviamente ganaron, pero entre la multitud que se les vino encima, terminaron tan cerca, que el pelirrojo debió recargarse en él para no caer, ni ser arrastrado por los locos fanáticos.

Ahí le tocó el trasero, sin culpa. Aunque no fue un leve roce, de hecho casi rayo en un gesto descarado que le auspicio otro ojo morado, y que Ian los regañara. El bajito había intentado borrar esa imagen de locos psicópatas, que sólo quieren conquistar el mundo, para conseguir algunos patrocinadores. Después de todo, no había nada divertido en no tener agua caliente, ni en ser correteados por una familia de pingüinos cada vez que salen de la abadía.

Pero luego de ser noqueado, ni Kai ni él volvieron a hablar durante semanas.

La **tercera** vez, fue **estúpido**. Yuriy iba a su habitación, y al girar por la esquina de los baños, chocó contra Hiwatari. Cabría señalar que su relación había sido siempre muy accidentada, porque aun cuando en el BeyBlade eran muy diestros y centrados, fuera del campo de batalla se volvían increíblemente torpes, pero solamente entre sí.

Quizás por eso no fue extraño que ambos cayeran al suelo. Fue doloroso, pero entre quejidos, Yuriy sintió algo mojado que lo obligó a mirar de inmediato a ese muchacho bajo su cuerpo. El ruso-japonés mascullo un "Itai" _(Duele)_ que no estuvo seguro de entender, pero tampoco se molestó mucho en hacerlo, ya que todo su sistema pareció colisionar.

Con la mente en blanco, vio el cuerpo húmedo de quien acaba de salir de la ducha. Kai no llevaba camisa, y el pantalón desabrochado le mostró el elástico de los bóxer negros. Además, con el choque la toalla que llevaba cayó cerca, así que pudo ver las gotas de agua perderse por su piel, y remarcar la estrecha cintura como si la lamieran muy despacio.

—Nh.

Aturdido, Yuriy intentó alejarse. Por eso se irguió _(ya que lo estaba aplastando con su peso)_, pero no llego a incorporarse del todo. En esa posición noto a Kai algo descolocado por la situación, sin embargo el bicolor se sonrojo violentamente cuando una pierna resbaló entre sus muslos, y presionó de manera casi obscena su entrepierna.

Claro, todo eso fue sin culpa. Pero antes de reparar en esa endemoniada expresión, Yuriy detallo en lo vulnerable que lucía así, con las manos a los costados de la cabeza, y las pálidas mejillas ahora calientes… Nunca lo había visto sonrojarse, por lo que él mismo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en respuesta a esa expresión aturdida y casi inocente.

Distraído, su rodilla presionó un poco más la entrepierna contraria, y como si no fuera suficiente verlo estremecerse, el más bajito masculló un leve _"Nh"_ por el susto. Él también se asustó, porque no era el hecho de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo. Si no que luego del suave suspiro, sus ojos viajaron por el pecho descubierto, que aún era acariciado por el agua. Por ello no pudo evitar observar la estrecha cintura, que lucía sencillamente deliciosa entre los pantalones abiertos.

—…

Mas, lo que hizo a Yuriy saltar fueron ese par de labios sonrosados. Ellos estaban húmedos, y cuando Hiwatari los entreabrió _(seguramente para insultarlo)_, debió irse hacia atrás. Por alguna estúpida razón se estaba sonrojando. Quizás porque durante dos sencillos minutos, lo tocó sin vergüenza _(y sin intención alguna)_ Pero…había algo diferente en esto, porque a pesar de sus numerosos encuentros, esto no se sentía igual.

—_Yuiry…_

…por ello, cuando escuchó su nombre tras la espalda, se paró de golpe como si lo hubieran encontrado junto a la escena del crimen. De esa manera, se alejó rápido y no miró al otro. No le gustaba sentirse inquieto, y el hecho que fuera Kai quien produjera esa extraña sensación, no le hizo mucha gracia.

La **cuarta** vez que lo tocó, fue por **curiosidad.** El campeonato mundial todavía estaba lejos, pero con él vinieron los atentados de otros equipos, que querían tomar su lugar.

Entre ambos todo transcurrió con naturalidad. Todo lo normal que puede esperarse de ellos, aunque no fue extraño que no hablaran del incidente, o de la extraña frecuencia con que estaban tropezando últimamente. En realidad, ninguno de los dos pareció notar ese extraño factor, ni el hecho de lucir sólo un poco más ariscos de lo normal.

Como fuera, ahora estaban juntos en una misión de reconocimiento. Como capitán debía averiguar sobre un grupo, y los rumores de tratar con armas. Se decía que esto iba más allá de los Blades, y que los bastardos los querían eliminar de manera permanente. Esos imbéciles mal nacidos sin talento para el BeyBlade, se estaban tomando esto de manera personal. Por eso, debía saber con lo que estaban lidiando.

Y con el propósito de moverse con facilidad, estaban solos. Pero mientras se infiltraban en su escondite _(una casa abandonada)_, debieron ocultarse en una habitación. Todo el lugar era un desastre, parecía a punto de caerse y estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas, y muebles destrozados. Aunque, si se hubiera tratado de un lugar más elegante, definitivamente se habría preocupado. El dinero es un factor importante cuando trata con personas que seguramente los quieren eliminar.

—_Creo que escuche algo_- resonó del otro lado de la puerta.

Tanto Ivanov como Kai intentaron no rodar los ojos. Era insúltate que digieran que hicieron ruido, cuando ellos eran muy bueno en esconderse. Mas, una vez escucharon unos pasos cerca, sólo pudieron mirarse como si culparan al contrario. Pero bueno, lo más probable es que se trate de algún idiota paranoico, que se iría cuando revise que todo está bien.

—Hn.

El único problema es que no veían donde esconderse. Había unas sillas en mal estado, y entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un sofá, parecía haber un escritorio. Yuriy resopló molesto, pero fue el bicolor quien haló su brazo para que se moviera. Así terminaron junto al escritorio, y esperaron por un grupo de cuatro personas.

—…

No obstante, hubo algo extraño e inusual que tensó a Hiwatari. Pues, aunque es cierto que los cuatro intrusos comenzaron a moverse en busca de cualquier anomalía, no imaginó que el pelirrojo lo jalara bajo el mueble. Debido al reducido espacio, término sentándose en el regazo contrario. Las piernas del ruso estaban semi-flexionadas, y eso creo una descara presión, en la cual se vio obligado a colocar las manos en su pecho, para mantener el apoyo.

—"_**Shhh"**_**-** dijo Yuriy sin hablar.

—"_**¿Qué estas…?"**_

—"_**Shhh"**_

Estaban, muy, muy, muy cerca. La posición sencillamente no era la más decorosa, así que no necesitaban hablar para que el otro entendiera. Incluso Kai se inclinó más cerca, para que pudiera leer sus labios. Lo único que consiguió, fue que Ivanov se tensara, y su corazón saltara como loco; porque ahora tenía un cuerpo se que movió contra el suyo, y por una milésima y maldita fracción de segundo, olvido todo el endemoniado asunto, y se centró en los _(aparentemente)_ suaves contornos que se movieron sin sonido, y que al final se fruncieron en un gracioso gesto por ser callados.

A Yuriy francamente no le importó su inconformidad. Una parte de su mente le preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo, mientras la otra mitad se maravilló con la calidez de ese cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo. Ahora tenía un par de largas piernas a cada lado de la cadera, donde sus propias manos se acomodaron en la estrecha cintura, con la intención de mantener el equilibrio.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse, porque era incomodo hacerlo. Toda la situación lo era, además de resultar estúpida y tan…

…¡Dios! ¿Por qué su corazón late tan rápido? ¿Y de dónde demonios vino esa presión en el pecho? Yeb!_ (Demonios!)_

Molesto, y con un tenue nacarado en las mejillas, el ruso apoyó la cabeza contra la vieja madera del escritorio y miró hacia arriba. Cuando Kai se movió, un violento rubor cubrió su rostro, pero sabía que era su culpa por abrazarlo de esa manera. Así que antes de siquiera pensarlo, lo atrajo fuerte y apretado, casi demandante.

… el bastarlo olía malditamente bien.

La **quinta **vez fue…**impulsivo.** Primero se mordería la lengua y diría que Boris es su modelo a seguir, antes que decir que estaba celoso ¡Porque no lo estaba!

—Hn- gruñó mosqueado.

Impaciente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y término mordiéndose los labios. Esto no tenía nada que ver con ese grupo que creían que usaban armas, porque al final resultó ser un rumor. En realidad la situación estaba relacionada con la BBA-Revolution.

—Demonios- áspero al colocar una almohada en la cabeza, mientras estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama.

El estúpido equipo japonés llego en un nubloso jueves, para unas breves vacaciones. Cuando los Blitzkrieg Boyz fueron a recibirlos, Tyson abrazó con fuerza a Kai. Y no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, pero de todas maneras frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Kai…-saludo Hiro tras arrastrarlo lejos de su hermano. Luego lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, que lo hizo sonreír divertido por el muchacho que se erizó como un gato- ¿Piensas volver a Japón?

El bicolor les daba la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que no los vio fruncir el ceño con el comentario. Sin embargo, lo interesante del asunto fue cuando Ivanov lo jaló por la cintura.

—Él no va a ninguna parte- dijo serio y decidido.

—…

…los demás lo miraron con asombro, como si superman acabara de pasar volando. No obstante, la posesiva y demandante actitud no pudo ser analizada una vez tomó la mano de Kai, y lo llevo consigo al interior de la abadía.

La **sexta** vez fue **agresivo**, y ocurrió mucho más rápido que las otras veces. Aun mientras sujetaba la mano de Hiwatari, se vio a si mismo caminando por los oscuros pasillos. El hecho de no encontrar a nadie en su camino, se debía a las prácticas diarias, mas, no le importó reparar en ello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?- reclamó Kai una vez pudo soltarse.

—Tks.

Yuriy eventualmente giró aun cuando no encontró ninguna respuesta a su pregunta. De hecho, sólo fue un impulso y ahora su mente no parecía dispuesta a ayudarle. Muchas gracias.

—¿Quieres volver?- indagó de mala gana, e inexplicablemente enojado.

—¿Quieres que me quede?- devolvió Kai con el mismo temperamento.

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Si te da lo mismo, entonces tal vez me valla.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras.

—Bien, eso hare.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien!

Con las miradas afiladas, los dos estaban tan cerca que podía ser peligroso. Nada les impedía golpearse si alguno perdía el control. Pero, a pesar de la tensión, Kai arrugó la nariz antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. Después le dedico una mirada altiva, y dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

—Hn.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños. Un molesto vacío nació en la boca del estómago, mientras lo veía alejarse. Así que gruñó entre dientes.

—Eres un idiota.

Una vez sus pies decidieron moverse, término trotando para alcanzar a quien giró por el insulto. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacerlo por completo, sujetó a Kai del hombro y lo empujó contra la pared.

Luego…sencillamente lo beso. El bicolor abrió grandes los ojos, pero ni siquiera pudo reclamar por la ruda manera como esa boca buscó la suya, o como sus manos quedaron prisioneras a cada lado de la cabeza. Por el momento sólo sentía un agradable cosquilleo, y un asombro difícil de explicar.

Sus labios parecieron encajar, se sentían suaves al tacto. Pero lejos de ser delicado, la unión era fuerte e imponente. Ivanov lo encerró contra la pared y su cuerpo. Las piernas enredadas entre las contrarias, y el calor entre ambos únicamente lo estremecieron. Aunque, tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos.

—Nh.

…sólo pudo quejarse cuando el bastardo mordió su labio inferior, y luego lo lamio a modo de disculpa. Se sentía caliente, por lo que Yuriy jadeo en medio del beso. Mas, se maravilló casi de inmediato cuando el otro respondió, quizás algo inseguro al principio, pero al final ambos terminaron envueltos en un obsceno y húmedo gesto.

Sus labios se buscaba, y una vez el ruso deslizó la lengua dentro de su boca, los dos gimieron sin alejarse. Yuriy acarició lo que tuvo al alcance, mientras su corazón palpitó como loco. También sentía una emoción difícil de explicar, ella crecía en su pecho, como si lo quemara por dentro, y lo obligara a besarlo con más fuerza, para asegurarse que la sensación no se desvanecería.

Impulsado por ello, soltó las manos de Kai, y lo rodeó por la cintura. Lo trajo tan cerca, que el contacto con su cadera logro que jadeara falto de aire. Con las respiraciones desechas, se alejaron. Ahí vio ese rostro sonrojado, y el hilo de saliva que resbaló por la comisura de sus labios; los delgados contornos estaban rojos por la demandante presión, y las suaves mordidas. Kai también estaba agitado, y por la proximidad sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como el suyo. Pero, sin querer distraerse con ello, Ivanov apenas lo dejo respirar lo suficiente, para poder sumergirse otra vez en esa boca de fuego.

Además, no contento con eso, una de sus manos subió por su espalda, hacia el cabello bicolor y tiró de él, para que su dueño llevara la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Nhh!

…comenzaba a adorar esos gemiditos que morían en su boca. Complacido por la respuesta, Yuriy acaricio su lengua; porque debido a la posición y gracias a la diferencia de estaturas, tenía el control de su boca. Y a cambio, pudo sentirlo temblar mientras lo lamia.

—Ejem…

Como si el mismísimo Voltair hubiera carraspeado, ambos se soltaron de manera atropellada. Yuriy se llevó de inmediato una mano a los labios, porque sinceramente, apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Por ello, un furioso rubor apareció en sus mejillas, mientras se mostró tan descolocado que resultaba gracioso. Kai por otro lado, no miro a nadie en particular, de hecho se movió para darles la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver su expresión.

—Si van a "hacerlo" vallan a un cuarto- sonrió Bryan, divertido de la vergüenza ajena.

—…

El pelirrojo lo miró como si le hablara en otro idioma, pero en cuanto su mente fue capaz de decodificar la palabra, sólo pudo erizarse.

—Hn.

Claro que cuando el ruso-japonés comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, Yuriy giró como si se hubiera olvidado de Kuznetzov. Sus labios quemaban, y aun sentían la presión contraria. Quizás por eso no fue extraño que una parte de su mente le reclamara, por abandonar ese agradable calor.

—Bueno, supongo que eso quiere decir que Kai se va a quedar en Rusia- dijo Bryan al apoyar un brazo en los hombros de su amigo- Por cierto, Ian quiere verte.

—Tks.

Sin decir nada, Ivanov hizo un rudo gesto antes de ir a su cuarto; sin importarle que el bajito se enojara luego.

En total, había tocado seis veces a Hiwatari. Claro está, sin contar los numerosos roces, casi normales entres dos personas. Pero como fuera, la BBA-Revolution eventualmente se fue, y Kai permaneció en Rusia.

Mientras Yuriy estaba acostado en la cama, se acomodó de lado para luego morderse los labios. Su mente trabajaba en sobremarcha, en busca de un plan que le ayudara a tocar por séptima vez a ese arisco bicolor. Porque habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que siquiera pudo acercársele. Sin embargo, eso no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, es cierto que se habían vuelto increíblemente torpes, más de lo habitual; y si no conociera a Kai, diría que también está nervioso cuando se quedan solos. Pero cada vez que eso ocurría alguien interrumpía, o alguno terminaba tirando al otro por las escaleras _(¡solo paso una vez! Y no fue su culpa)_, o la abadía comienza a incendiarse _(gracias Ian por sus experimentos en la cocina) _

Mas, entre el silencio de la habitación, y los fríos ojos azules que miraban fijamente algún punto de la nada, surgió una leve sonrisa que fue creciendo. Ahora, el seis era su número favorito, no importaba si sonaba cursi, porque necesito seis accidentes antes de aceptar lo que su subconsciente le decía.

—Idiota.

Aunque…no es como si fuera a decirlo abiertamente. Con un suspiro, se incorporó y salió de lugar. La sonrisa volvió a curvar sus labios, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Quizás también pueda convencer a Kai de ayudarle a agregar más números a su lista.

FIN.

Ann: "Campana sobre campana, y sobre campana una, arrójate por la ventana, verás a un niño en la cuna °¬°"

Ro: Estoy segura que la letra no va así xDDD

Ann: Wiiiii °-°! Hehehe, ok he aquí otro one-shot °¬° que igual espero les guste aunque no tiene nada que ver con el anterior xD

Ro: Y para conmemorar el espíritu de la navidad, les traemos una extorción xDD

Ann: Tengo listo el siguiente capítulo, pero si quieren verlo sano y salvo antes del 24 de diciembre deben darme oO…–música de suspenso-… _(Cara del Doctor Malito- AustinPowers xD) _¡10 Reviewers!...

Ro:…Depositados en esta cuenta ¡Muajajajajaja! Ann me enorgullece, esta es la primera vez que intenta hacer esto ñ-n, mi influencia negativa finalmente está dando frutos xDD. No tiene nada que ver con que le susurre en las noches para que haga el mal oO, no eso no es .

Ann: wwiii navidad °¬°!

Ro: xD Antes de irnos, les recomendamos darse una pasadita por el Blog de Ann ya que posiblemente publicara sus nuevos doujinshis este mes n-n.

Ann: También miren mi cuenta en Youtube, próximamente publicare mi nuevo video YuriyxKai °¬°

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR!**

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Happy º¬º!

Ro: xDDD, y por si lo de la extorción no funciona o.o…

Ann y Ro:… ¡Les deseamos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo n0n! ¡Que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan °¬°!


	3. HOT

Ann: "Anton tiru riru riu, Anton tiru riru ra, Anton tiru riru riru, Anton tiru riru ra. Jesús al pesebre, vamos a adorar, Jesús al pesebre, vamos a adorar" xDD

Ro: xDDD, quien hubiera pensando que las Fans si pagarían el "rescate" del Fic xDD?

Ann: Es un misterio de la vida oO, como el hecho que la turba enfurecida se haya ido a sus casas °¬° (_casi toda, no crean que no sé que andan por ahí ¬¬) _

Ro: Naaa, estoy segura que volverá mas pronto de lo que piensas ñ-n

Ann: Gracias por tus buenos deseos Ne ¬¬UU

Ro: Para servirte ñ—ñ

Ann: Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n. **Recuerden que estos son One-Shot sin relación entre sí.**

Ro: Esta situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u. **Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO**

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **BryanyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO TRES: Hot **(Avril Lavigne)**

¿Alguna vez han alcanzado lo que quieren, y cuando lo tienen no saben qué demonios hacer?... ¿No? Bueno pues, francamente es la sensación más estúpida que pueda existir, no sólo porque experimentas un largo desasosiego como si una parte de tú cerebro decidiera volverse idiota los próximos, no sé...días que te tome descubrir qué diablos vas a hacer; si no porque estás ahí sentando con eso que te costó tanto trabajo conseguir, y no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que sigue. En este momento tú mente te pregunta_ "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"_

—Hn.

Molesto, Bryan llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en el borde de la cama. Permaneció en esa posición un par de minutos, hasta que volvió a alzar la mirada. Ahí vio todo el trabajo de cuatro días de planeación, en los que debió distribuir, hacer gala de su cínica facilidad de manipular a las personas, y obviamente gastar dinero y esfuerzo; así que realmente no estaba feliz con la situación.

—Tks- chasqueó la lengua al observar la habitación de hotel, y a los equipos de BeyBlade que decidieron hacer una pequeña reunión.

Con un suspiro enojado miró ese paisaje de cuerpos tirados en el suelo, los asientos, y las mesas. El cuarto tenía dos camas, pero ni siquiera pudieron llegar a ellas. Claro que decir que cada uno se tomó dos cervezas sería exagerado. Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Kuznetzov estaba tan frustrado.

Al fin había cumplido su cometido, y todos estaban inconscientes debido a la droga que diluyo en el licor. Por el momento el detalle le resulto vago e intrascendente; por lo que esta vez resopló cuando miró a la izquierda donde se encontraba el motivo de todo el estúpido asunto. Kai estaba en el suelo junto a Yuriy, y por la posición parecían estarse abrazando, así que frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Después cargó al bicolor y lo colocó en la cama más cercana. Hacer eso fue un poco complicado, ya que había brazos y piernas en su camino. De hecho, estuvo seguro que pisó a un par de idiotas, pero le restó importancia cuando dejó a Hiwatari suavemente en el colchón.

De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?

Bryan comenzaba a odiar la pregunta, pero no podía evitar hacerla. Arisco, rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a Kai. En el proceso se encorvó de tal manera, que terminó apoyando los codos en las rodillas, como si así pudiera pensar mejor.

Veamos, él no planeo la "fiesta" pero se aprovechó de ella, ya que era la excusa perfecta para tener al ruso-japonés inconsciente, sin que sospechara que era su culpa. Pero había algo que lo estaba molestando, y eso hacía que la indecisión lo frenara.

Digamos que su relación con su compañero de equipo nunca había sido la más sociable del mundo. Ya sabe, generalmente cada uno va por su lado, por lo que no interactúan a no ser que sea necesario. Más, por algún extraño motivo, Bryan encontró divertido fastidiarlo. Eso implicaba sacar su cama y colocarla en la mitad de la pista de hielo, pronunciar frases satíricas que generalmente invadían su espacio personal, y esconder _(frecuentemente)_ su café, aun cuando sabía que Kai mataba por el en las mañanas. En una ocasión también le robó toda su ropa, y el bicolor debió conformarse con que Yuriy le prestara algo. Considerando la diferencia de estaturas, en verdad lucia gracioso de esa manera, y se veía un poquito más bajito de lo que en realidad era.

—He- sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Hacerlo enfadar era sencillamente maravilloso. Los indiferentes ojos carmín brillaban con un tinte endemoniado, y su dueño salía a cobrar venganza con Dranzer en mano. Porque no había otra manera para que Kuznetzov, (_siendo el loco psicópata que era)_, lo dejara tranquilo. De hecho, en un par de ocasiones estuvo casi seguro que intento usar a Black Dranzer.

Por el momento, la sonrisa en sus labios del no se deshizo, únicamente creció al remembrar el enfurruñado semblante, y lo cerca que ha estado el ruso-japonés de atraparlo. Debía admitir que no siempre lograba escapar, pero sólo había recibido un par de golpes, además su habitación fue incinerada, pero no era algo realmente importante. En realidad, toda esa terca resistencia avivaba sus deseos por molestarlo.

Esta vez no tenía intenciones de hacer eso. Bueno, sabía que lo haría de alguna manera y eventualmente así seria, pero no era su motivación principal. Sin embargo, admitía que dicho objetivo terminó extraviándose en algún punto del día. Sólo sabía que si su plan no era fastidiarlo, tenía que ser algo igualmente interesante.

…sin embargo, cuando Hiwatari se removió debió mirarlo sobre el hombro. Él seguía boca arriba, pero colocó una mano a un lado de su cabeza y respiró hondo, aun en medio de un profundo sueño. Bryan ya había visto esa expresión relajada pero sólo parcialmente, y fue cuando Tyson saltó encima del bicolor.

Quizás Kinomiya no fue capaz de notarlo completamente, porque una vez derribó a su amigo comenzó a reír divertido por la manera como terminaron en el suelo.

—Hn.

Hubo algo en la manera como el peliazul se acomodó en las piernas contrarias, que le hizo afilar la mirada. No es como si los estuviera espiando, fue una casualidad ya que algunas veces estaban con la BBA-Revolution. No obstante, ahí pudo ver la leve sonrisa y ese tenue nacarado que acaricio las pálidas mejillas de su compañero de equipo. El detalle le pareció extraño e interesante, ya que nunca había visto ese gesto en él. Por eso, sabía que ese pequeño e inusual suceso, estaba relacionado de alguna manera con su situación actual.

Despacio, Bryan giró para ver al otro. Pasados unos minutos arrugó la nariz en disgusto, porque algo le inquietaba tanto, que sentía una molesta ansiedad en el pecho. La sensación empeoró cuando alzó una mano para tocar a Kai, y se detuvo a mitad de camino. Casi de inmediato resopló de mala gana y rodó los ojos; pero al final apoyó una extremidad a un lado de la cabeza contraria, donde la posición lo hizo inclinarse un poco.

Durante unos largos minutos no se movió. Su semblante se mantuvo serio e inmutable, mientras veía las facciones tranquilas del ruso-japonés, y los delgados labios entreabiertos.

—Tks.

Enfurruñado, uso su otra mano (_algo inseguro en un principio)_ para apartar algunos mechones que le impedían verlo por completo, y los colocó detrás de la oreja. Después rozó su rostro. Remarcó una ceja, bajó por su nariz, y se desvió por la mejilla. También delineó el camino de la mandíbula hacia el mentón, y ahí…permaneció un momento antes de tocar los delgados contornos. Primero los presionó un poco, casi como si no quisiera tocarlos del todo, pero luego los dibujó como si quiera memorizarlos; eran suaves y blandos al tacto, por lo que se lamio los labios sin ser del todo consciente de ello, ya que los sintió secos.

Atraído por la emoción que hacia hormiguear su pecho, entreabrió la boca contraria. Hacerlo no fue difícil, pero se estremeció cuando se adentró un poco en ella y pudo tocar la punta de su lengua.

—Nh.

Con un gruñido que sonó más como un suspiro ahogado, apartó la mano. También agachó la mirada, y respiró hondo ya que por alguna absurda razón se quedó sin aire. Pero sin mediar demasiado con ello, lo observó con aparente aburrimiento mientras se subió sobre el cuerpo dormido. Ahí colocó una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, y lo miró desde arriba con apatía.

Bryan quería…demonios!, quería alterarlo como nunca nadie había hecho. Que sus emociones lo traicionaran, y los ojos carmín brillaran con la intensidad de una emoción desconocida. Quizás había logrado ver un montón de sus expresiones, pero jamás una como la que mostró frente a Tyson. Claro que siendo honesto, no pensó que el bicolor pudiera verse así.

Por eso sentía curiosidad, una que lo obligó a formular todo este extraño plan, aun cuando no tenía muy claro como haría para que el ruso-japonés abandonara su porte estoico.

Como fuera, por el momento colocó con cuidado una mano en el pecho ajeno. Hasta ahora, había logrado alterar a Kai lo suficiente para ponerlo paranoico. Él siempre estaba alerta de sus movimientos para no ser tomado con la guardia baja; después de todo no era estúpido y lo que menos quería era ser víctima de alguno de los absurdos movimientos de ese desquiciado ruso. Sin embargo, Kuznetzov sabía que no tenía completamente su atención, o al menos no como quería.

—Tks.

Ligeramente mosqueado, Bryan se distrajo, cuando su mano en el pecho sintió el rítmico palpitan bajo la tela de la camisa. Si movía la mano un poco más a la izquierda podría sentir mejor los latidos de su corazón, además el ligero roce le permitió apreciar el calor de su cuerpo. Intrigado por ello, remarcó despacio el trayecto hacia el abdomen. Cuando llegó al final de la prenda no titubeo ni un segundo, para infiltrarse en el interior de la prenda.

Sus dedos apenas palparon la pálida piel, y en respuesta un ligero estremecimiento viajó por su espalda. Sus movimientos eran lentos, casi como si no lo tocara, pero eso no evito que mirara a Kai para comprobar que seguía dormido.

Su inconciencia fue como un mudo asentimiento, por lo que su mano siguió subiendo. Pronto ambas extremidades se encontraron recorriendo la estrecha cintura, donde encontró muy agradable la sensación de esa cremosa textura. Claro que toda función mental pareció cesar cuando el ruso-japonés suspiró suavecito, fue tan bajo que no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien. Así que con curiosidad, vio la camisa que ya estaba a la mitad del pecho.

Parte de su mente no pudo evitar encontrar ese sonidito sencillamente encantador, tanto así, que se sonrojo un poco. Seguramente por eso se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo al tocar a alguien dormido.

…por un momento estuvo tentando a alejarse y casi lo hizo, pero desistió de inmediato, porque sus ganas de oírlo fueron más grandes. Por ello sus dedos resbalaron por el vientre plano, e hicieron círculos alrededor del ombligo, mientras la otra extremidad terminó de alzar la camisa. En cuanto vio el pecho descubierto, se quedó un momento quieto antes de quitarle por completo la prenda. Para ello debió maniobrar un poco debido al peso de un cuerpo sin conciencia, pero no fue nada particularmente difícil.

Una vez se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa, volvió a tocarlo. Sólo que esta vez se inclinó un poco más cerca. Tuvo que tener cuidado para no sentarse completamente sobre él, así que movió un poco las piernas, y apoyó un brazo a un lado de la cabeza. Después, su mano resbaló por el abdomen y subió hacia el pezón izquierdo.

—Nh…

Esta vez Kai se removió, por lo que Bryan se mostró notablemente sorprendido de esa reacción tan honesta. Aunque concentrado en lo que tocaba, no pudo ver adecuadamente sus gestos, así que antes de siquiera poder pensar en ello, sus dedos hicieron círculos alrededor de la aureola para luego presionarlo suavemente. Eso hizo que el bicolor volviera a suspirar.

Algo tan insignificante agitó su corazón y descompuso su respiración durante un insignificante instante. Ahora más que nunca quería verlo sonrojarse, pero sobre todo, en verdad quería oír más de esos llamativos soniditos.

Concentrado en ese nuevo incentivo, se fue hacia atrás donde lo miró durante un largo minuto, para luego tocar el interior de sus muslos. Hiwatari se movió como si quisiera despertar, especialmente cuando llego a su entrepierna, y tocó esa parte que no tenía derecho a acariciar. Pero él no podía abrir los ojos, Bryan lo sabía y sonrió complacido.

—Kai…-llamó suavecito en su oído, una vez se inclinó. Ahí sopló en la oreja y se deslizó rozando la piel con los labios.

No lo tocaba, pero su aliento erizó al más bajito; incluso comenzó a sentir la piel contraria un poco más caliente de lo normal. Complacido, su nariz rozó el camino del cuello hacia la clavícula. Luego respiró sobre uno de los descubiertos pezones, y alzó la mirada justo cuando lo lamio tan despacio, que fue como una tortura.

—Ahh…

La respuesta fue mejor de lo que pensó, el ruso-japonés se quejó entre dientes, y ladeó la cabeza antes de sonrojarse sin intención. Demonios, Bryan no creyó que verlo así lo sacudiera con tanta fuerza. Por lo que impulsado con la reacción, volvió a hacer lo mismo. Kai gimió de nuevo, mientras las caricias se volvían notablemente más intensas. De hecho, el otro botoncito fue acobijado por la húmeda cavidad, mientras la mano en su entrepierna seguía ejerciendo esa lenta presión.

Claro que hubo un momento difícil, cuando el ruso lo mordió suavecito, y a cambio el bicolor se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, y comenzó a respirar con pesadez.

—…

Eso bastó para que Bryan lo soltara y se alzara de nuevo. Fue como si lo hubieran golpeado, y ahora completamente desconcertado, lo miró con intensidad. Su mirada también brilló con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar ese intensó rubor en las mejillas. Ahora lo único que existía era ese arisco muchacho. Era como si se hubiera olvidado que estaban en una habitación llena de gente, sobre una cama que no era suya, mientras se aprovechaba de alguien que había drogado.

Por el momento su mente decidió que nada de eso era importante, así que grabó esa expresión sonrojada, y los labios que estaban deliciosamente abiertos. Ser capaz de ver sus reacciones durante lo que podría ser clasificado como un sueño húmedo, sacudió sus hormonas violentamente.

—Nh.

Mas, cuando todo contacto desapareció el ruso-japonés se quejó bajito (_ya que fue el último vestigio de autocontrol que Bryan pudo encontrar) _Sin embargo, en cuanto lo llamó sin ser consciente de ello, el pelilavanda sencillamente perdió el control.

Con cuidado volvió a inclinarse y lo beso. Su pecho quemó apenas tocó sus labios, por lo que no titubeo ni un segundo en capturarlos entre los suyos. También los mordió un par de veces, y se maravilló con lo fácil que resulto abrir su boca.

Considerando los sexy's ruiditos que el bicolor estuvo haciendo, Bryan no supo cuando su mano llegó al cinturón del pantalón ajeno, y lo desabrochó. Adentrarse en ellos resulto sencillo. Pero todo fue mas difícil una vez Kai jadeó en su boca.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue deslizar su lengua entre los labios abiertos, y encontrar a su compañera. La sensación lo hizo suspirar extasiado, mientras su mano dentro del pantalón y sobre la ropa interior, acariciaba lentamente eso que comenzaba a despertar.

—….

…no obstante, hubo algo que lo erizó sin aviso, y fue cuando sintió una lenta respuesta en medio del beso. Al principio el susto casi hace que se aleje, pero esto se sintió tan jodidamente bien, que antes de pensarlo acaricio lo que tuvo al alcance. También se acercó tanto, que colocó una mano en su frente para que Kai tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, y así poder adentrarse completamente en su boca.

En el proceso dejó de tocarlo, para sujetar su rostro con las manos. Ahí sintió algo húmedo y resbaladizo buscarlo con torpeza debido al adormecimiento. Pero lejos de sentirse incomodo, Kuznetzov descubrió que esa faceta dócil y manejable, también le gustaba. Por ello lo beso con ese toque obsceno que logro que Kai jadeara, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por un camino de erótica lujuria, que aún no conocía bien.

Y mientras su boca estaba ocupada, un delgado hilo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, justo cuando Bryan debió alejarse. Agitado, vio los ojos carmín entreabiertos en lo que podía calificar era la expresión más caliente que jamás había visto. El bicolor estaba sonrojado, tenía los labios rojos y húmedos, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Además, su mirada poseía ese tinte apagado de quien aún no está del todo consiente del entorno.

El pelilavanda apenas pudo apreciar el virginal semblante un efímero instante, antes de que su compañero de equipo volviera a caer dormido. Aunque en ese breve intervalo de tiempo, Bryan abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa, por verlo tan vulnerable.

—Hn.

Aunque debía admitir que eso no le hizo gracia, Hiwatari no tenía ningún derecho en sacudir sus emociones de esa manera. Y antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, jadeó frustrado porque en verdad quería llegar más lejos. Aunque él no le interesaba estar con una muñeca inmóvil, él quería a ese violento muchacho que no dudaría en golpearlo si acaso se acerca más de debido.

Como fuera, bajó la mirada en un intento por enfriar las ideas. De esa manera, volvió a irse hacia atrás, para quedar sentado en su regazo como en un principio. Desde ahí vio lo que había hecho; el pecho de Kai tenía rastros de saliva y marcas rojas que sobresalían en la pálida piel. Sin embargo nada de eso evito que resoplar de mala gana, y mirara a otro lado; porque a pesar de fruncir el ceño, todavía sentía su corazón palpitando como loco. Además las cosas sinceramente serian mejor si ese estúpido rubor en las mejillas desapareciera.

Enfadado (_en este punto no sabia si consigo mismo con Hiwatari), _terminó mirando de nuevo al bicolor. Sus ojos viajaron desde los delgados labios, hacia el pecho descubierto y la estrecha cintura; aunque al final se detuvo en el pantalón desabrochado. Esa era una imagen muy invitante, tal vez demasiado sexy para el bien de su compañero.

Así que haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, Bryan decidió acomodarle la ropa. En el proceso se movió para no seguir rozando su entrepierna. Por eso colocó las piernas entre las contrarias.

—¿Uh?

Claro que se distrajo en cuanto miró sus piernas. Con descuido, una de sus manos volvió a subir por el interior hacia los muslos, y los presionó de manera descarada. Kai suspiró de nuevo, y él sólo pudo sonreír de manera salvaje.

¿Cómo se verían sus muslos mientras algo de semen resbalaba por ellos?

—…

El pensamiento lo hizo soltarlo de golpe. En el proceso, también debió sentarse lejos, casi al otro extremo de la cama para intentar concentrarse. Cuando no lo consiguió, cerró un momento los ojos antes de abrirlos con un gruñido. Ahí volvió a mirar al dormido bicolor, como si le echara la culpa de toda esta estúpida situación.

Pasados unos minutos, chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza. Luego, les dio un rápido vistazo a los demás para asegurarse que seguían dormidos. Él no uso la misma dosis en todos, porque Kai por ejemplo (_y otros blade luchadores) _ eran un poco más resistentes a las drogas, así que les dio más. Aunque tal vez no lo suficiente si el ruso-japonés estuvo a punto de despertar.

Kuznetzov no estaba particularmente preocupado, en este punto Kai seguramente lo clasificaría como un sueño húmedo, aunque si pensaba que era real, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Por el momento suspiró, y observó el techo. Ya no había nada mas que hacer, al fin había descubierto su motivación para formular un plan tan extraño. Finalmente sabía que por alguna estúpida razón, terminó enamorándose del imbécil.

Ofuscado y un poco avergonzado por darse cuenta de esta manera, Bryan colocó una mano en la cabeza para que sus dedos se enredaran con las hebras de cabello. Aun no tenia muy claro cual era su siguiente paso, principalmente porque se sentía aturdido con el torrente de emociones que se desataron sin aviso. Por ahora respiró hondo, porque lo único que restaba por hacer, era doblegar a Kai hasta que grite su nombre en medio del éxtasis.

…y si lo hacia llorar de placer, tampoco estaría tan mal. La idea logro que sonriera arrogante, y con ese toque de sádica diversión que lo caracterizaba; así que miró a su victima. Se acababa de dar cuenta que le gustaba porque no quiso llegar mas lejos, además (_claro esta)_ él no iba tocando a cualquier persona.

Él quería ver esos intensos ojos carmín abandonados en lujuria, y que su dueño se descontrole y no pueda con sus emociones; pero sobre todo, haría que Kai Hiwatari grite su nombre. Lo marcaria como suyo, y lo haría pagar por todas esas sensaciones desconocidas que comenzaban a invadirlo. Pero todo eso tendría que ser cuando el idiota despierte. No seria divertido si no esta consiente.

—Uh.

Por ahora era mejor vaciar algunas latas de cerveza y plantar evidencia falsa, para que todos creyeran que habían caído de borrachos y no porque Bryan estuvo a punto de violar a su compañero de equipo (_no lo iba a hacer, pero de todas maneras no había necesidad de entrar en detalles) _Aunque pensando en eso, en ese instante se dio cuenta que hubo algo increíblemente morboso con el hecho de estar a punto de hacerlo delante de tantas personas.

Kuznetzov sonrió cínico antes de abrocharle definitivamente los pantalones al bicolor, pero cuando estiró una mano para sujetar la camisa, se quedo con la extremidad en el aire antes que una burlona expresión bailara en sus labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo lo que se oía en el cuarto eran quejidos lastimeros que se fundían con los constantes, **"**_**¿Qué paso ayer?"**__**"Mi cabeza"**_y cada tres segundos alguien recitaba (_como si fuera un mantra) __**"Nunca, nunca mas en la vida vuelvo a tomar"**_

Entre los mas lucidos, se formó un grupito que miraba la cámara que (_ya ni se acordaban de quien era) _estaba en una de las mesita; sin embargo eso desencadeno un sinfín de **"**_**¿Cuándo demonios hice eso?"**_

Las fotos las tomó Bryan, y para hacerlo creíble los colocó en algunas posiciones para simular que no estaban dormidos cuando ocurrió. Nadie pareció notar que casualmente tenían los ojos cerrados, o llevaban gafas de sol.

—¡BRYAN!

Kuznetzov estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación, y en respuesta al llamado, sonrió divertido una vez Kai gritó enojado. Eso consiguió una variación de quejidos que iban desde el **"**_**Ay mi cabeza"**__ y __**"Dios mio. No grites Kai. Creo que me voy a morir"**_

Pero ajeno a ello, Hiwatari vio a Bryan con una fiera expresión mientras estaba al otro lado del cuarto. Los demás Blade luchadores con ojeras y sujetándose la cabeza, se esforzaron en centrarse en el ruso-japonés.

—Oh.

Mascullaron en un coro de entendimiento, porque Kai no tenía camisa puesta y pudieron ver la pálida piel rayada con marcador negro y el nombre de **"Bryan Kuznetzov"** escrito en todas partes. Incluso algunos giraron la cabeza (_sólo un poco ya que nadie quería vomitar) _para intentar ver si había mas bajo el pantalón. Ellos suponían que debía de ser así, porque la prenda (_que por alguna razón le llegaba a la cadera_) se encontraba desabrochada y eso les permitió ver sólo un poco. Además, el rostro también tenía esa peculiar decoración en negro.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

—Uh, no es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido- dijo Bryan en fingido desinterés- Eso te enseñara a no beber tanto.

Por ahora nadie pareció notar que el ruso marcó literalmente a su compañero de equipo, como si lo reclamara como parte de su propiedad. Ni siquiera Kai pareció reparar en ese peculiar detalle, ya que se fue a cobrar venganza mientras Bryan se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

Para llegar a ese arisco muchacho había que ser sutilmente agresivo, y este, era un buen comienzo.

**FIN.**

Ann: "Rudolf era un gran reno, que tenia la nariz roja como un tomate, y por eso era infeliz xDDD"

Ro: xDD.

Ann: ¡Wiiiiii actualización °¬°! Aunque con pareja diferente oO; pero igual valga la pena Ne n-n.

Ro: La navidad pone loquita a Ann _(como ya se habrán dado cuenta xD) _Además Santa ya le trajo su regalo xD

Ann: °¬°, los que dice que las escritoras de Yaoi somos mala influencia (_y deberíamos irnos al infierno oO) _obviamente están equivocados, porque debí haber hecho algo bueno para que me dieran mi regalo °¬°, especialmente uno tan bonito como mi laptop TT¬TT (_pegada como garrapata a la laptop) _

Ro: xD Antes de irnos, les recomendamos darse una pasadita por el Blog de Ann ya que posiblemente publicara sus nuevos doujinshis este mes n-n.

Ann: También miren mi cuenta en Youtube, próximamente publicare mi nuevo video YuriyxKai °¬°

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann y Ro: ¡Les deseamos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo n0n! ¡Que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan °¬°!


	4. LOVE IS WAR

(_Turba-no-tan-enfurecida- tomando té en la casa de Ann)_

Ro: oO…oh, si se preguntan que hace aquí la turba enfurecida, es porque tenemos una tregua :3. Mientras Ann no se recupere (porque estuvo algo enferma) no habrán persecuciones xD

Ann: Hai, Ro ya reprogramo todo a la fecha más cercana ¬¬UU. Lo que por cierto, no sabes cuanto agradezco ¬¬UU

Ro: De nada xDD

Ann: Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n. **Recuerden que estos son One-Shot sin relación entre sí.**

Ro: Esta situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u. **Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO**

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos Advertencia **Shonen Ai.** No les gusta ¬¬? No lo lean! **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO CUATRO: LOVE IS WAR (Miku Hatsune)

En medio de una agradable tarde, el viento sopló con tanta fuerza que les removió el cabello hasta que terminaron ligeramente despeinados.

—Tengo una pregunta.

Quizás por eso resulto tan fácil oír la suave voz femenina a su lado. Ella lo hizo girar con pereza.

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasillo que daba al patio del Dojo Kinomiya, por lo que podían apreciar el bonito atardecer que teñía el cielo de tonos pastel, y la oscuridad que se replegaba lentamente.

Era un aburrido miércoles, y tras la espalda tenían a otros Blade luchadores que no hacían nada productivo. Quizás por el aburrimiento, Kai aguardo por lo que Marian fuera a decir, después de todo hace más dos horas que nadie dice nada. Era raro verlos juntos, pero nadie lo mencionó, especialmente cuando el ruso-japonés noto la curiosidad en los ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen?

La peliazul, aprovechó que el otro no dio señales de fastidio por participar en una conversación, así que disparó la pregunta que se había estado repitiendo en su cabeza desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Perdón?

…claro que cuando Kai la miró abiertamente lo vio fruncir el ceño, y sonrojarse sólo un poco; lo suficiente para que ella sonriera inconscientemente. También un traicionero pensamiento le hizo ver que se veía muy lindo mientras intentaba mostrarse impasible.

—Eres virgen- señaló Mariam como si fuera muy obvio, después acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con impaciencia- Quiero saber porque.

—Si me estas preguntando por una novia, yo…

—Nononono- interrumpió con un ademan- Olvídate de las chicas. Sé que estas muy ocupado con el Beybalde, y las que nos gusta el juego han intentado saltar encima de ti y fracasado, así que hablemos de los chicos.

Esta vez Hiwatari se mostro notablemente descolocado, incluso parpadeó en desentendimiento como si no supiera a que se referiría, o se hubiera perdido en algún punto de la conversación. Mariam jamás había visto una emoción tan honesta en él, así que intentó no verse muy sorprendida mientras el bicolor enarcó una ceja.

—¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó al final.

—¿No lo has notado?- dijo la integrante de los Saint Shields con un deje de diversión en la voz. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para no morderse los labios, y admitir abiertamente que le estaba costando trabajo no decir lo adorable que lucia desconcertado- No te creo.

—Hn- se quejó Kai cuando la chica comenzó a reírse suavecito. Donde el gesto bastó para atraer la atención de los demás.

La blade luchadora sabia que el otro sentía como si se estuviera burlando de él, lo cual era en parte cierto. Hiwatari no era despistado, pero esa incomprensión lo dotó de una inocencia que no sabia que tenia, así que se rio sólo un poco mas antes de hacer un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara. Fue una actitud cómplice que Kai acepto a regañadientes.

—¿Enserio, cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen con esa actitud?- indagó la peliazul. A cambio Kai la fulminó con la mirada, por lo que debió carraspear para concentrarse- De acuerdo, te daré un ejemplo… ¿que tal Tyson? Él siempre te esta persiguiendo, ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

—Sólo quiere Balde batallar- indicó Kai más tranquilo. Sin decoro se sentó de tal manera, que sus hombros prácticamente se rozaban.

—Ya…pero eso no es excusa para abrazarte cada dos segundos ¿Cierto?

—Él no hace eso, sólo…

—Si, si, te pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, es lo mismo. Además, siempre insiste para que te quedes en su casa.

—También se lo dice a Ray y Max.

Mariam resopló, mientras el bicolor la observó con evidente curiosidad. Aunque eso no evitó que viera de reojo a su amigo. Tyson estaba viendo Tv detrás ellos, tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesita de té donde había una soda y algunas frituras. Su expresión era casi aburrida mientras cambiaba los canales, pero el ruso-japonés se sintió extraño luego de oír a la muchacha.

—Otro ejemplo es Yuriy- comenzó de nuevo Mariam, con la intención de recuperar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo al girar hacia ella.

—Bueno, primero que todo, esta en la casa de Tyson- señaló al pelirrojo que leía una revista al otro lado de la habitación- ¿No se te hace extraño que venga voluntariamente a este lugar? Él no es precisamente una persona sociable. Además, para alguien que dice que no te quiere en el equipo hace todo lo que dices (_a su ruda y tosca manera) _Tú incluso pareces el capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boyz, y francamente él no hace gran cosa para impedirlo (_aunque demuestre lo contrario)_

Normalmente Hiwatari se pondría a la defensiva, pero la información lo dejo ligeramente aturdido, por lo que esta vez analizó a su capitán que estaba contra una pared.

—También esta Bryan, pero él te toca abiertamente.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Entonces porque cuando "discuten", esta a 3 centímetros de besarte?- señaló acusadora- Oh, y Brooklyn que te persigue desde que lo derrotaste, y…

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, gracias por el panorama- bufó el bicolor al masajearse el puente de la nariz- Estas exagerando ellos no…

—¿Te tienen ganas?- completó la chica, y el ruso-japonés hizo un gesto de fastidio en cuanto arrugó la nariz- Enserio, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen con ellos a tú alrededor? Me sorprende que alguno no haya intentado algo.

Insistió antes de moverse para que sus hombros chocaran. La acción pretendía hacer énfasis en sus palabras, por lo que fue algo sencillo. Sin embargo ese inusual compañerismo sólo era usado con amigos, así que le valió un escalofrió cuando sintió unas miradas en la nuca.

—Puedo probarlo- aseguró seria, así que los ojos carmín la miraron de reojo. Esa evidente curiosidad oculta tras la intensa mirada la estremeció. Por ello sonrió una vez se inclinó más cerca.

En la pequeña salita, dos Blade luchadores en particular observaron la escena con poco agrado. Ray, Max, y Hilary también estaba ahí, pero parecían ajenos a la extraña pareja que conformaban Mariam y Kai; claro, eso fue hasta que Hilary áspero de mala gana y se puso de pie. Dijo algo sobre ir a buscar algo de comer, por lo que Ray y Max la siguieron. No porque tuvieran hambre, pero parecían estar estorbando mientras la parejita se susurraba cosas al oído.

Intentaron hacer que Tyson y Yuriy los siguieran, pero evidentemente ellos no conocían la palabra "privacidad" así que terminaron dejándolos donde estaban. La atmosfera sólo se vuelve incomoda cuando alguien parece a punto de besarse, y ellos son los espectadores.

—Oye Kai, ¿Quieres Té?- preguntó Tyson luego de un largo silencio donde se oían las voces del Tv de fondo. Ahora estaban los cuatro, por lo que su amigo no demoró en mirarlo. Aunque a pesar de su semblante estoico, Kinomiya creyó verlo titubear un mísero instante antes de acercarse.

—Genial, yo también quiero- dijo Bryan luego de aparecer por el pasillo, y sentarse en el suelo junto a Kai- ¿Tú también quieres Yuriy?

—Nh- masculló el ruso en asentimiento. Eso ocasiono, que el dueño de Dragoon afilara la mirada cuando debió pararse para ir por las cosas a la cocina.

Mariam enarcó una ceja en curiosidad, ya que la aparición de Kuznetzov fue demasiado oportuna para ser casualidad. Desde su posición, había visto a los demás alejarse. Por ello parpadeó cuando el pelilavanda se acercó y los blade luchadores le indicaron que no entrara en la sala. Ella intentó no rodar los ojos por el mal entendido en relacionarla con Hiwatari, sin embargo trató de no sonreír divertida cuando Bryan de todas maneras apareció.

Claro que la actitud de ellos además de parecerle infantil, resulto casi grosera. Aparentemente había dejado de existir, o era invisible y nadie le dijo, porque ni siquiera le ofrecieron Té. Aunque no es como si le importara demasiado, ni tampoco se lo tomó de manera personal, ya que la distancia le permitía observar mejor.

Por otro lado, Kai se sintió un poco incomodo, pero desechó el pensamiento apenas los cuatro terminaron juntos. No había nada particularmente anormal en ellos, porque cuando Kinomiya regreso, incluso su fastidio podía ser atribuido a tener que servirles a los demás.

Ninguno actuaba extraño, ni fuera de lo usual. Tyson refunfuñó entre dientes como siempre que le tocaba trabajar de más; Yuriy lucia igual de apático como acostumbraba, y Bryan a pesar de tener esa apariencia de aburrida indiferencia, mantenía un brillo cínico en la mirada.

Quizás por eso miró a Mariam con duda; ella le animó desde la lejanía con una sonrisa, y un par de ademanes que le hicieron resoplar por lo bajo.

—¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tyson antes pasarle un vaso.

Kai había colocado el codo en la mesa, y el rostro en la mano con un semblante casi tedioso. Sin embargo cuando entreabrió los labios, tuvo que cerrarlos despacio. Los otros tres esperaban en silencio una respuesta, ya que habían notado el intercambio de miradas con la peliazul.

…bueno, eso de todas maneras no probaba nada. Así que ligeramente incomodo por convertirse _(involuntariamente)_ en el centro de atención, negó con la cabeza y los demás parecieron pasarlo por alto.

Más, esta vez el ruso-japonés volvió a mirarlos de reojo. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por las palabras de la muchacha, aunque todo seria mucho más complicado si tenia razón. Como fuera, respiró hondo antes de hablar, lo que ella le pedía hacer para corroborar su historia no era complicado. De hecho era tan normal y casual, que le costaba trabajo imaginar que funcionara.

—Tyson…-comenzó con duda, aunque sólo necesito medio segundo para que su amigo dejara de ver el televisor-…gracias.

Dijo al alzar un poco el Té. Claro que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue como el peliazul abrió los ojos en sorpresa, porque lo siguiente que escucho fue el _**"Tap"**_ de un vaso que cae en la mesa. Atraído por ello, giró la cabeza hacia el pelilavanda que acababa de soltar la bebida, y ahora el líquido se regó en la mesita y parte del suelo.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó Bryan luego de sacudir la mano, en un intento por aliviar el dolor del calor.

—Uh… ¿Estas bien?

Eso fue curioso, pero no tenia que estar precisamente relacionado con él, así que Kai lo analizó en silencio y aparente curiosidad antes de centrarse en el pelirrojo.

—Yuriy, pásame una servilleta- pidió al señalar el objeto.

Básicamente, lo que dijo la peliazul fue que se mostrara más atento. Él no sabia mucho de eso, por lo que pensó que esto era lo más amable que podría llegar a ser. Sin embargo, cuando su capitán lo miró, pudo verlo tensarse al oír su nombre. Ellos no se trataban con tanta familiaridad a no ser que la situación lo ameritara (_como en las apariciones publicas durante los torneos) _Quizás por eso surgió un denso silencio que no pudo analizar, seguramente porque una mano sujetó su brazo y lo jaló hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Bryan.

Él se había movido sólo un poco para poder abrazarlo. De esa manera el más bajito se vio obligado a colocar las manos en su pecho, para poner algo de distancia. Pero seguramente debería darle algo de crédito, porque jamás lo había visto moverse tan rápido. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que lo toma con la guardia baja, y ahora se sintió incomodo de esa profunda mirada que tenia un brillo desconocido.

—¿Qué-estas-haciendo?- repitió Kuznetzov al acentuar cada palabra. En el proceso lo acercó entre las pausas, hasta que pudo colocar una mano en su nuca.

El agresivo Hiwatari lo vio sin comprender, por lo que Bryan sonrió en un gesto salvaje. Después de todo tenia a ese arisco ruso-japonés dócil con la proximidad, como si aun no se diera cuenta del problema en el que se metió.

—¿No vas a responder?- preguntó suavecito justo cuando comenzó a inclinarse-…Kai

Jalarlo mas cerca únicamente logro que los ojos carmín se abrieran grandes en sorpresa, aunque Hiwatari perdió el hilo de la situación una vez sintió un tirón que lo llevo hacia atrás. Ser "salvado" (_de-lo-que-sea-que-Bryan-iba-a-hacer) _no le ayudo ni un poco a comprender lo que ocurría. Y ahora, en esa nueva posición terminó junto a Kinomiya. Ahí su espalda quedó contra el pecho contrario, y un par de brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza de la cintura y el brazo.

Sin saber como, estaba sentado entre las piernas abiertas de su amigo, pero no pudo pensar en ello ya que una mano sujetó su rostro para que ambos se miraran de lado.

—No puedes hacer eso Kai- susurró Tyson sobre sus labios. Ambas respiraciones se fundieron en una sola, y no erizarse fue sencillamente imposible. En especial cuando un lento rubor comenzó a crecer en sus mejillas.

—…

Inconscientemente Hiwatari entreabrió los labios, pero fue incapaz de decir algo gracias al nuevo tirón en su brazo. Esta vez se vio obligado a ponerse de pie, y antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Ivanov aprisionó su cintura en un gesto posesivo en el que lo miraba fijamente. Después tomó su mentón, por lo que su cabeza se fue hacia atrás para mantener el contacto visual.

—Si hace eso…-dijo Yuriy al acariciar el labio inferior con el pulgar-…alguien se va a "equivocar".

Por el momento, la atención del pelirrojo yacía en eso que tocaba, y sin dudar presionó un poco hacia abajo para que entreabriera los labios. Después, se inclinó sin titubear.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—…

Kai desde hacia mucho perdió el ritmo de los hechos, así que no le pareció tan extraño ser jalado otra vez, para quedar junto a la persona que habló. Esta era la primera vez que se veía acorralado de esta manera, por lo que miró aturdido a ese trio que se atrevió a invadir concienzudamente su espacio personal. Incluso se sentía mareado por la manera como todo se desenvolvió.

Pero atrapado en ese letargo, se centro en su "salvador" Donde encontrar a Hiro Kinomiya fue mas extraño de lo que pensó en un principio, pero le ayudo a recobrar la compostura. El mayor no lo miraba, aun cuando los otros tres no parecieron felices con su aparición.

Claro que como eso no le interesaba, al final el bicolor chasqueó la lengua, y se soltó de mala gana mientras ignoraba el leve rubor que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—No es nada- aseguró Kai.

—Uh- musito el peliazul en desinterés. De reojo, observó a los demás, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto- Oh bueno, por cierto Kai…

Justo cuando el ruso-japonés planeaba irse, giró mosqueado, pero obediente al oír su nombre en esa grave y profunda voz.

—…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo tuvo muy claro, ya que su mente convenientemente dejó de funcionar.

Hiro se había inclinado sólo un poco, lo suficiente para unir sus labios en un beso suave que no duro mas que un par de segundos. Luego se alejó y sonrió ante el aturdido muchacho que abrió grande los ojos, y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente.

—No seas tan descuidado- dijo con aire divertido por ver una reacción tan honesta. Así que con una suave risita, estaba dispuesto a tocar de nuevo los blandos y suaves contornos.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

…lastimosamente el mayor de los Kinomiya no logro su cometido, gracias a la exclamación de su hermanito que envolvió a Kai en un hermético abrazo. Ahí, Tyson, Yuriy y Bryan lo resguardaron como si él fuera un violador en potencia…lo cual no era un calificativo del todo equivocado, pero le hizo resoplar por lo bajo.

—Lo bese- respondió impasible, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?- gruñó Yuriy en fastidio.

—Kai- dijo Hiro indiferente a las miradas amenazantes.

—¡¿En que momento?- preguntó Bryan.

Mientras una absurda discusión comenzó, Kai miró de inmediato a Mariam aun mientras era sujetó por los demás. Ella había estado pendiente de todo, y lucia igual de sorprendida que él. De hecho saltó en su puesto cuando Hiro lo beso, y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahoga un gritico. Y ahora, casi de rodillas en su puesto, hizo una mueca por el endemoniado problema que se desato, así que sin dudar se incorporó para ir a ayudarle.

—¿Uh?

…claro que no contó con que los demás la observaran con recelo, casi con amenaza por su intento de acercarse. La pealizul apenas y se había movido, por lo que parpadeó confundida, debido a esas expresiones que bien podrían ser comparadas con la de algún animal que protege a su presa. Lucían igual de posesivos y agresivos.

—Julia…- llamó Bryan, y la rubia se acercó a su amiga para tirar de su mano, y guiarla por el pasillo.

—Vamos por un helado- sonrió la rubia mientras la guiaba. La peliazul no tenía ni la más minina idea de donde salió, o si acaso había estado tan cerca como para saber todo lo que ocurría, aunque eso por el momento no le pareció tan importante.

—¿Qué…?... Pero…-musitó Mariam al mirar a Hiwatari. Él hizo el amague de querer soltarse, pero fue frenado por el resto- …pero Kai…

—Él estará bien. Vamos, yo invito.

—Nh.

Sin dejar de ver al bicolor, la integrante de los Saint Shields distinguió el brillo suplicante en los ojos carmín. Mas, cuando ambas se perdieron en el pasillo y ya no pudieron verlos mas, Mariam suspiró. Seguramente se iba a ir al infierno por haberlo abandonado luego que fue (_prácticamente) _su culpa todo el asunto.

Con una ultima mirada, sintió que la rubia tiró de su mano hasta que estuvieron en la calle. Por lo que ahora estuvo 100% segura que se iba a ir al infierno, porque acababa de entregar a Kai Hiwatari a cambio de un helado gratis. Eso si, no se iría sola porque Julia también era responsable de ello.

—Nh.

Más tarde le preguntaría a su amiga porque ayudaba a Bryan, pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente, era si Kai se enojaría mucho cuando la próxima vez le pregunte si perder su virginidad fue muy problemático.

FIN.

Ann: Uh oO…sé que esta algo extraño xDD, demo, igual espero que les haya gustado :3, esta es la primera vez que intento algo así n¬nUU

**ZAPE**

Ro: Esto básicamente es un todoxKai oO

Ann: ¡Ay x¬x! Eso porque demonios fue ¬¬XXX

Ro: Uh… ¿Por qué me aburría oO?

Ann: Baka ¬¬

Ro: Teme :3

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ro: ¿Cuándo crees que puedes recibir a la turba enfurecida oO?

Ann: Cállate ¬¬


	5. BEAUTIFUL TARGET

Ann: Actualización, actualización (Happy Dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: Me sorprende que comiences a cumplir tu cuota mensual de actualizaciones xD

Ann: A veces tengo mis momentos de "asombrosidad"

Ro: Estoy segura que esa palabra no existe xD

Ann: Si existe, búscala xD

Ro: No perderé mi tiempo en eso, pero si me tomare un momento para decirle a la turba enfurecida "Ja!" para quienes pensaron que podrían atraparnos xDDDD

Ann: No creo que sea recomendable molestarlas oO

Ro: Yo no soy quien escribe ñ—n, todo estará bien siempre y cuando actualices xDDD

Ann: ¬¬

Ro: Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n. **Recuerden que estos son One-Shot sin relación entre sí.**

Ann: Esta situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque digo dque esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u. **Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO**

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos Advertencia **YurixKai** No les gusta ¬¬? No lo lean! **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO CINCO: BEAUTIFUL TARGET (**B1A4**)

¿Alguna vez han llegado al punto en que la vida toma un rumbo de 180°? No es como si Kai Hiwatari no estuviera acostumbrado a los cambios, o a las desagradables sorpresas. Pero esto además de ser extraño, también era nuevo.

En aparente aburrimiento resopló por lo bajo, y apartó un mechón de cabello que el viento puso fuera de lugar. Por el momento estaba sentado en el suelo, contra la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue una pared mientras observaba a un grupo de Blade luchadores. Era su turno de entrenar a los novatos en el exterior, aunque no estaba haciendo precisamente un buen trabajo como maestro, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte.

—Nh.

Luego del torneo de BEGA y todo ese maldito asunto con Boris, Kai decidió quedarse con los Blitzkrieg Boyz porque a pesar de todo, su objetivo de derrotar a Tyson no había cambiado. Claro que al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, porque las discusiones con su capitán tuvieron violentos e inesperados resultados. Fue tan grave que considero dejar el equipo. Sin embargo, en algún punto del asunto, todo cambio de alguna manera.

—Kai.

Ante el llamado, los bonitos ojos carmín se alzaron para ver a Yuriy acercarse. El pelirrojo se paro al frente, y desde arriba lo miró con esos fríos orbes azules. Que lo llamara por su nombre, no era extraño cuando estaban frente a otras personas, así que omitió el inesperado escalofrió que lo invadió al oírlo.

—Acompáñame al supermercado.

Al principio el bicolor le dio una aburrida expresión, pero no tardo mucho en ponerse de pie. Luego, bastó con dar un rápido vistazo para comprobar que el entrenamiento había acabado, y ahora los blade luchadores se despedían con respetuosos gestos de agradecimiento. Kai no era mal profesor, pero no era muy dedicado cuando estaba distraído (_como ahora) _Además, sinceramente ese tipo de obligaciones eran pura diversión, en comparación a su situación actual.

—Hn.

De reojo, observó a Ivanov una vez comenzaron a caminar. Luego de la última pelea (_donde estuvieron a punto de irse a los puños) _El ruso dejó de hablarle casi un mes, y luego, en un día cualquiera comenzó a actuar de esa manera. Le pedía que lo acompañara constantemente a cualquier parte, así que las discusiones disminuyeron.

Aunque, quizá lo curioso del asunto es que él termino accediendo muy fácilmente.

—¿Cuál es la parte mas sensible de tu cuerpo?

—…

Kai casi estuvo tentado a dejar de caminar, sin embargo, al final enarcó una ceja y observó abiertamente a su capitán.

—¿Por qué demonios estas interesado en algo como eso?

De acuerdo, cuando dejaron de discutir (_no por completo, porque fastidiarse era el único lenguaje que conocían) _habían creado este tipo de…uh…no-amistad, desde hace ya varias semanas.

—Pregúntale a alguien más.

—Ya lo hice- dijo el pelirrojo en desinterés.

El supermercado no estaba lejos, así que luego de 15 minutos de caminata las puertas eléctricas se abrieron. Después de eso no dijeron nada, así que ingresaron en el lugar, y tomaron una canasta antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Hacia poco el pelirrojo había comenzado una encuesta que Kuznetzov le dio. Y de hecho, en algún momento le llego a preguntar porque el pelilavanda tenia algo que parecía diseñado para niñas, pero la respuesta en realidad no le intereso tanto como descubrir porque Ivanov estaba interesado en hacer preguntas personales.

Su capitán dijo que se trataba de una investigación social para saber como interactuar.

Pero considerando que eso no sonaba como algo que el estoico ruso fuera a hacer, Kai sólo pudo pensar que si bien no le mentía, tampoco le decía la verdad. Quizás la encuesta tenía un trasfondo mas profundo, porque si seguía la línea de sucesos y el tipo de preguntas, podía determinar que Yuriy estaba…bueno…no sabía si enamorado era la palabra adecuada, pero al menos interesado en alguien. Así que necesitaba bases para acercarse.

Debía ser eso, ¿o porque razón estaba interrogando al equipo?

—Hn.

Kai nunca ha sido muy partidario de ese tipo de cosas, y la intromisión a su intimidad francamente le parecía molesta. Así que algo cansado estiró una mano, para que el otro le entregara la lista de lo que debería buscar.

Ian siempre elaboraba una; de esa manera mantenía controlado el presupuesto, y era una de las muchas razones por las que a nadie quería hacer las compras. Después de todo, ¿a quien le gusta ir al supermercado cuando no puede poner lo que quiere en el carrito de las compras?

—Yo voy por la leche, y el pan- dijo Yuriy luego de pasarle la mitad de la hoja.

—Bueno- masculló distraído. Ni siquiera lo miró, porque estaba ocupado leyendo. Eso lo dejaba a él con la fruta.

Tal vez hacer las compras no era muy motivador, pero estar con el capitán tenia sus ventajas. De hecho cualquier titular podía tomar algo que le gustara; Kai todavía no entraba en esa categoría, porque tiene la mala costumbre de cambia de equipo sin avisar, así que los Blitzkrieg Boyz no estaba muy seguros de su lealtad.

Por eso, al igual que los novatos; gastar el presupuesto de Ian lo llevaría a quedarse sin comer durante dos semanas ¿Cómo alguien sobreviviría todo ese tiempo? Nadie lo sabía, porque hacia mucho que no veían a los pobres bastardos que osaron malgastar el dinero en un paquete de frituras, y dos sodas.

—¿Nh?

Pero como eso no le interesaba, el bicolor se dedicó a escoger algunas manzanas que guardó en una bolsa. Eso le tomó un par de minutos antes de ir por las uvas. Mientras lo hacia, Ivanov se acercó con la canastica, así que puso las cosas en ella. De soslayo vio que había un paquete de papitas, y un refresco que le gustaban. Tal vez por eso se dio cuenta que hacia mucho habían comenzado a compartir lo que compraban, por lo que se encontró a si mismo dándose cuenta que el detalle no le molestaba ni le importaba.

Claro que pensar en eso lo hacia sentir incomodo, así que negó la cabeza como si así pudiera desaparecer los molestos pensamientos. Debía admitir que habían estado yendo al supermercado por cosas muy pequeñas (_considerando que vivían en una abadía, con muchísima gente, esto en verdad era una nimiedad)_, tenía la impresión que un día de estos iban a venir por accidente sin nada que necesitaran.

…aunque pensándolo mejor, todavía tenían manzanas en la nevera.

—¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?

—¿Uh?

Oír a Yuriy hablar fue extraño, especialmente porque habían llegado con la cajera (_que los saludo con un cordial "buenas tardes") _mientras el bicolor sacaba las cosas de la canasta.

—Los lirios- contestó distraído.

—…

Oh, esto fue curioso. Era la primera vez que le respondía algo que de verdad le gustaba, y no decía la respuesta fabricada que se suponía debía decir. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, miró al pelirrojo. Él también se mostro algo sorprendido con el cambio, incluso se quedo con la canasta en las manos (_luego que sacaran todas las cosas)_

—¿Lirios?- repitió.

—Hn, bueno…pero a las chicas les gustan más las rosas- dijo al mirar a la cajera en busca de apoyo.

Ella asintió encantada de ser incluida en la conversación, pero Yuriy apenas la miro. Sólo esperó que registrar todo para pagar, y no tocó mas el tema.

Hiwatari había respondido cosas similares a sus preguntas, pues asumió que le interesaba una chica y necesitaba consejos. No porque él fuera muy experimentado, pero si el ruso pedía ayuda (_considerando su orgullo era toda una proeza)_, no le parecía malo dársela a su tosca y ruda manera.

—Gracias, vuelva pronto.

Fue lo último que se escuchó de la cajera mientras salían. Las puertas eléctricas se abrieron, y ante ellos, el frio paisaje ruso les removió el cabello. Luego caminaron en silencio hacia la abadía, con la nieve crujiendo bajo los pies.

Llegar no fue el problema, Kai había aprendido a disfrutar del silencio entre los dos, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo inquieto. El pensamiento rondo por su cabeza más de lo debido, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la cocina de la abadía.

—Hn- "dijo" Yuriy tras entregarle el paquete de frituras, y la gaseosa. El ruso-japonés agradeció con un sonido igual, mientras el otro guardo las cosas- ¿Qué color te gusta?

—El azul.

Cuando el pelirrojo dejó de acomodar los alimentos, dio un paso mas cerca, pero Kai que estaba de espaldas, se quedo quieto y bajó la cabeza como si se reprendiera por decir la verdad.

—Entonces…te gustan los lirios, y el azul- comentó Yuriy como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Por eso Dranzer tiene ese color?

—Hn.

Kai respiró con fuerza, y ligeramente incomodo dio media vuelta. Ahora estaba cerca del mesón, pero no volvió a moverse.

—Ya basta Ivanov- dijo y su Taicho (capitán) se detuvo a mitad de camino- Si con las respuestas que te he dado no has conseguido acercarte a la chica, ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—¿Cuál chica?- indagó Yuriy dudoso tras enarcar una ceja.

Esta vez fue el turno del bicolor para mostrarse extrañado, aunque eso no quiere decir que su porte estoico cambiara mucho, ni que apartara la mirada de los intensos ojos azules.

—Has estado haciéndome preguntas las últimas dos semanas- indico con fría indiferencia, como si eso explicara todo el asunto. Sin embargo, el más alto desvió un momento la mirada para pensar en lo siguiente que debería hacer. Al final lo vio resoplar entre dientes, y dar un paso mas cerca.

—Eres bastante estúpido cuando quieres.

Tal vez el insulto logro que el ruso-japonés frunciera el ceño, pero de todas maneras lo miró con duda. Después de todo, notó un tono incomodo en su voz.

Aunque tal vez lo estaba imaginando. Sinceramente ese tipo de inseguridad había surgido de su no-amistad; naturalmente la incertidumbre no le gustaba, ni mucho menos la molesta presión en el pecho que surgía por pensar que le estaba ayudando a conseguir a una chica, así que al final básicamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Uh… ¿sabes porque estoy haciendo estas preguntas?

—Para tener una base para acercarte a alguien- dijo con poco interés, pero curioso por el rumbo que tomaba el asunto- Pero si todavía no lo has logrado deberías ser mas directo, u olvidarte del asunto.

Esta podía ser la plática más personal que jamás podrían haber tenido, tal vez por eso se sentía tan incomodo y extraño. Lo cual parecía ser igual para Ivanov, porque se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeino un poco; luego se acercó molesto, pero con tanta determinación que incluso Kai se pregunto si acaso iban a comenzar a pelear.

—¿Por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo contigo? Si necesitara mejores respuestas, hubiera buscado a alguien mas experimentado (_como Bryan)_

Ok, ahora el bicolor se sintió contrarío así que retrocedió. Como el mesón estaba tras su espalda, debió moverse de lado. El pelirrojo se quedo donde estaba, se mantuvo sereno e indiferente, pero le pareció ver que su mirada flaqueo un mísero instante.

—No entiendo.

—Si lo haces- contradijo el más alto- Acabas de hacerlo.

Cuando Hiwatari dio otro paso hacia atrás, Yuriy apretó los puños impaciente, pero aun así no se movió. Ya que lo que menos quería era que saliera corriendo, porque al igual que un gato enfurruñado, es mejor darle espacio.

Por otro lado, Kai desvió la mirada sintiéndose confundido. Su Taicho estaba notablemente tenso, y pese a su aparente neutralidad, lucia incomodo. Era la primera vez que podía ver ese tipo de emociones, por lo que se removió en su puesto.

Fue como si intentara retroceder de nuevo; Yuriy por un momento así lo creyó, por lo que hizo el amague de querer avanzar, sin embargo ese par de infiernos lo frenaron. El bicolor no le daba permiso para estar a su lado, así que debía esperar.

—Nh… ¿Por qué sigues con la estúpida encuesta?

—No has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas.

—Uh.

—Mira….-interrumpió justo cuando el bajito entreabrió los labios- …esto es incomodo, ¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte?

—No.

Porque él necesitaba entender. Las cosas sólo parecían desordenadas y discordantes, aunque su voz sonó áspera y altiva, por lo que el pelirrojo resopló de mala gana.

Kai seguía siendo tan terco como siempre, y ya sintiéndose en un terreno familiar, se arriesgó a dar otro paso. Sólo uno para que el idiota se acostumbrara. Aunque luego de eso, hubo un largo silencio donde él no lo miraba.

—¿Puedes decir algo Hiwatari?- dijo Yuriy en fingido fastidio- Comienzo a aburrirme.

—Hn.

Kai retrocedió otra vez, y cada vez que se alejaba, el pelirrojo experimentaba un molesto vacío. Por lo que se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo presionado.

—Entonces… tú quieres…

Yuriy enarcó una ceja, luego una sonrisa curvó sus labios, porque hasta ahora no había notado que el bicolor parecía tan inquieto como él, así que eso le permitió dar otro paso.

—¿Qué?- incitó con aire divertido. En respuesta, los ojos carmín lo miraron fijamente antes de entrecerrarse molestos- ¿Qué crees que quiero?

—Hn.

De acuerdo, el bicolor hizo un gracioso gesto de molestia donde chasqueó la legua, y le dedico una fiera expresión, que el ruso encontró sumamente entretenida.

—¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kai.

—Bueno, me gustaría que te callaras y entendieras lo que quiero decirte.

Hiwatari entreabrió los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos casi de inmediato. Después los mordió algo inseguro, porque no quería decirlo en voz alta, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de cuales eran las palabras adecuadas. Así que, en verdad se estaba enojando, ya que no le gustaba que emociones tan molestas lo confundieran.

Lo único que logro distraerlo fue cuando Ivanov retrocedió. Después de todo, Yuriy no sabia lo que estaba pensando, y creía que si le daba más espacio seria mejor. No obstante, apenas se alejó, Kai dio inconscientemente un pasó hacia adelante.

Y eso fue tan curioso, que el pelirrojo se sorprendió. De hecho, debió parpadear un par de veces cuando el bicolor se sonrojo ligeramente.

Algo tan pequeño e insignificante lo sacudió sin aviso, así que desvió la mirada y se removió inquieto. Esto era estúpido, desde que inicio con este maldito asunto sabía que iba a llegar a este punto, así que armándose de valor respiro hondo.

—Ty mne nravishsya (_me gustas)_- dijo tan sereno como pudo, todavía fiel a su orgullosa naturaleza.

Y para su grata sorpresa, fue testigo de algo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Kai Hiwatari acaba de abrir grandes los ojos, mientras un leve nacarado acarició sus mejillas. El color fue ganando terreno hasta dejarlo terriblemente sonrojado.

¡Demonios! Incluso Ivanov sonrojo. Pero luego de afilar un poco la mirada, se acercó. Kai se movió, pero antes que pudiera apartarse sujetó rápidamente su brazo.

—Te tengo- dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa arrogante, que no lograba ocultar del todo ese curioso rubor. Quizás por eso el bicolor lo observó durante un largo segundo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero no se veía precisamente enojado.

—Supongo…que me tienes- masculló en desinterés.

Eso tuvo un interesante resultado. Yuriy enarcó una ceja antes de jalarlo mas cerca; de esa manera pudo abrazarlo por la cintura y encarar de frente los ojos carmín. Kai se había dejado atrapar, y no estaba oponiendo demasiada resistencia. Claro que eso no desmeritaba la amenaza implícita en sus ojos, ni el cuerpo tenso que parecía dispuesto a atacar si algo lo alteraba.

Más, había algo que Yuriy necesitaba comprobar antes de dejarlo en paz.

—Voy a besarte.

—¿Qué?

Sin nada más que decir, el pelirrojo lo abrazo con fuerza, hasta que pudo sentir por completo el cuerpo contrario. Era una sensación extraña, en la que reparo en el corazón que palpitaba rápido, y en la ropa que producía un curioso roce. Por ello lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, donde su propio corazón saltó sin aviso.

—Pero…- fue lo único que Kai alcanzó a decir, antes de ser callado por un suave besito.

—…

Cuando Ivanov se alejó, vio que el ruso-japonés no reaccionaba, así que dejó más besitos que apenas llegaban a tocar sus labios. Se sentían suaves y blanditos, aunque algo calientes conformes los presionaba con sutileza.

—Yur…

Claro que cuando Hiwatari abrí los labios, una boca sello la suya para que una húmeda lengua irrumpiera en ella. Sentir la repentina caricia donde tocó lo que tuvo al alcance, logro que Kai temblara; en especial cuando un roce lascivo lo estremeció sin aviso.

—Nh- resonó una vez Ivanov sujetó la nuca del mas bajito, para poder tener el control de su boca.

Pero eso bicolor, atontando por las emociones, debió empinarse frente al sugerente gesto, donde sintió los largos dedos enredarse en su cabello. Ahí el ruso mordió su labio inferior, mientras su mano en la cadera lo empujo inconscientemente.

—Nh…ah- jadeó Kai por lo bajo, una vez se alejaron.

—Uno…mas- pidió Yuriy también agitado.

Sin dudar buscó esa boca de fuego, y se fundió en un intenso beso, que esta vez fue respondido. Kai su cuello con los brazos, mientras el ruso subió por su espalda, aun por encima de la ropa.

Entre los besos, Yuriy lo mordió un par de veces; era tosco y rudo, pero tan obsceno que Kai suspiró cuando lo lamio a modo de disculpa. Eso no significaba que le dejara las cosas fáciles, porque testarudo como sólo él puede ser, lo beso de tal manera que le cortó la respiración a Ivanov. Ya que hizo algo positivamente erótico en medio de la unión.

—Yo…- comenzó mientras el mas alto lo guio por el comedor hacia una pared. Ahí lo encerró entre la fría consistencia y su cuerpo.

—Luego…me dices- suspiró Yuriy antes de lamerle el oído.

Por eso, dudoso en un principio, Kai se dejó llevar por la exquisita sensación y no opuso demasiada resistencia cuando un par de piernas se acomodaron entre las suyas. El contacto con su cadera lo estremeció, especialmente cuando uno de ellos se movió. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de quien fue, pero la sensación los erizó con fuerza.

—Nh…-gimoteó Kai con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó Yuriy debido al dócil semblante. Así que sin dudar lo beso de nuevo, y fue húmedo, y mojado, pero tan caliente que antes de darse cuenta, ambos se movieron algo dudosos.

El leve movimiento, tímido en un principio, fue ganando confianza conforme los devoradores besos los alentaban. Quizás por ello el pelirrojo flexionó una de las piernas contrarias, y la colocó alrededor de la cadera…. ¡Demonios! El contacto directo con su entrepierna los hizo jadear faltos de aire.

—Es…espera- dijo Kai al empujarlo de los hombros. No lo hizo tan fuerte como para apartarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos- Yo…

Con un impulso malvado, el ruso movió la cadera, y a cambio las palabras del bajito se cortaron con un delicioso suspiro. Los pantalones en verdad comenzaban a estorbarle, pero pensar en quitárselos lo turbo por el momento.

—Hn.

Claro que el gesto no le hizo gracia a Kai, porque no le gustaban esos ruiditos que salían de su boca. Esa no se oía como su voz, esto era más suave, casi suplicante. Por eso sabia que el sonido encendió a su compañero, así que intentó parecer enojado, aunque no le salió muy bien.

—Yo…- continuó mientras Yuriy siguió con ese lento y tortuoso movimiento. Incluso tuvo el descaro de colocar una mano en su cadera, para mecerlo acorde a un ritmo imaginario- Nhhh.

Musito el ruso-japonés al cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios. Aunque en cuanto los abrió para respirar, un par de contornos sonrosados sellaron los suyos. Se sentía realmente caliente, porque mientras ambas lenguas recorrían lo que tuvieran al alcance, las manos de Kai se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Ivanov, y subieron por la espalda. En algunas ocasiones lo arañó, pero eso se debía a que el idiota lo mordía.

—Yo creo…- masculló mientras el pelirrojo lamia la comisura de los labios, y se desvió hacia la mandíbula-…creo que, también me gustas.

—Ya se- jadeó el capitán ruso. Quien con el corazón latiendo a mil, sonrió tras apoyar la cabeza contra la de Kai.

La satisfacción que sólo ese tipo de adrenalina puede ofrecer, logro que se riera por lo bajo. Después sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Hiwatari, hasta que pudo apretarle el trasero. El susto inicial de su segundo al mando no disminuyó, ni siquiera cuando quiso distraerlo al besarle el cuello.

—Nhmmm- gimió Kai con los labios apretados, por las descaradas manos que lo estrujaron sin decoro. Además no contento con ello, el bastardo aprovecho la posición para moverlo contra su entrepierna.

—Ah.

Pero con ese suspiro, Yuriy intentó calmarse. Sin dudar escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, y respiró hondo. Porque necesitaba que el calor disminuyera, aunque francamente era difícil mantener las manos quietas cuando se trata de él.

No obstante, la suave risita de Kai lo atrajo sin dudar. Sinceramente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que todos sus sentidos giraban a su alrededor, hasta que se vio reaccionando a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es…tan divertido?- preguntó Ivanov con la respiración desecha y un furioso rubor en las mejillas. Aunque nada de eso impidió que se irguiera un poco para verlo a los ojos.

No había rastros de molestia en su voz, aun cuando el otro se estaba riendo en un momento tan íntimo. Porque, enserio no podía enojarse cuando oía un sonido tan sincero y divertido.

—¿Siempre haces esto cuando te confiesas? No eres nada sutil idiota.

Una vez el bajito sonrió, Yuriy se encontró imitando el gesto. Porque era imposible no hacerlo. Él tenía una expresión que hacia juego con el nacarado en las mejillas, y el brillo intenso de los ojos carmín.

—Sólo cuando el imbécil al que llevo enviándole señales los últimos meses no entiende- dijo mientras lo abrazo de la cintura- Así que si…hago mucho "esto"

Algo inseguro, Kai alzó las manos y lo rodeó por el cuello. Claro que, después intentó recobrar un poco la compostura al sonreír con un deje irónico.

—¿Meses Uh? Eres pésimo enviando señales.

—Tú eres muy lento para entenderlas- susurró Yuriy sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué esperabas? Leíste revistas de chicas y me hiciste preguntas bastante extrañas, eso es difícil de entender.

Un tímido gesto curvó los labios del pelirrojo, porque no es como si no quisiera saber ese tipo de cosas sobre Kai, pero eso es de chicas. Los hombres no preguntan cual es su color favorito. Sin embargo, al capitán ruso no le importaba haber hecho todo eso, porque al final obtuvo a ese testarudo bicolor.

—Yuriy, has visto… ¿Ocurre algo?

Ian entró a la cocina, por lo que apenas oyeron la puerta abrirse se soltaron tan rápido como pudieron, lo cual fue más rudo y atropellado de lo esperado. Luego carraspearon y miraron en direcciones opuestas.

—¿Y bien?- presión el blade luchador por quienes no lo miraban, y se removieron incomodos en sus puestos.

—No es nada- dijo Kai.

—Ya nos vamos- dijo Ivanov, luchando por que su corazón latiera más despacio.

Sin mirar a su compañero de equipo, tomó el brazo de Hiwatari y lo llevo consigo. Ninguno de los dos miró a Ian, y no es como si él pudiera descubrir lo que paso, pero sólo cuando estuvieron afuera, pudieron calmarse. Incluso comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo sin razón aparente. Pero mientras se perdieron por los pasillos, se miraron de reojo sin saber que decir o hacer. Después de todo el momento de intimidad había pasado, y no sabían como retomarlo, o al menos actuar de manera normal frente al otro.

—…

Demonios, ellos eran increíblemente malos en esto. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban, sus manos hicieron un amague torpe de querer tocarse. Lo hicieron algo inseguros en un principio, ya que cuando sus dedos se rozaban, se asustaban, así que les tomó un par de segundos más para que al final tomaran aire, y se tomaran de las manos.

Aun sin mirarse, una sonrisa bailó por sus labios. Y aunque normalmente estarían maldiciendo por ser manipulados por las emociones, decidieron mandar todo al diablo esta vez. Porque cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, un agradable cosquilleo los sacudió.

Y si algo tan simple se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, entonces aceptarían este cursi suceso. Aunque eso no significaba que hablarían de ello, o siquiera repetirían el pensamiento en sus mentes….

—Idiota- musito Yuriy.

—Imbécil- devolvió Kai.

…quizás en otro momento.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Actualización, actualización ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: xDD, últimamente esta un humor extraño, se pone a bailar sin motivo aparente para luego entrar en coma y dormirse sobre el teclado oO

Ann: ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ro: xDDD

Ann: La canción con la que esta el capitulo, es un grupo coreano oO, últimamente he estado escuchando mucho música de este tipo :3

Ro: n-n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann y Ro (Happy Dance): ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ


	6. GOMA DE MASCAR

Ann: ¡Achu!

(Turba enfurecida: ¡Achu x-x!)

Ro: Ya contagiaste a la turba enfurecida u¬uUU

Ann: Eso es porque pasamos mucho tiempo junt s =¬=

Ro: Si actualizaras más rápido seguramente esto no hubiera sucedido xD

Ann: No voy a responder a eso =¬=

Ro: Hai, hai, descansa n-n. Ok, esta es una serie de historias extrañas que surgieron de repente oO, pueden ser algo absurdas pero sea pacientes Ne n¬n. **Recuerden que estos son One-Shot sin relación entre sí.**

Ann: Esta situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque digo dque esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u. **Las parejas también varían, dependiendo del One-shot oO**

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos Advertencia **YurixKai** No les gusta ¬¬? No lo lean! **Kai** hace de **Uke, **leve insinuación **Shonen-Ai.**

CAPITULO SEIS: GOMA DE MASCAR (**Paty Cantu) **

Hay cosas que Kai Hiwatari no entiende, lo cual es comprensible considerando que él no es Dios, y resulta natural y obvio que eso ocurra. Por ejemplo, estaba fuera de los límites de su comprensión la relación que mantenía con Yuriy Ivanov. Jamás llego a entender como funcionaba, porque su capitán y él no se llevaban bien; cosa que fue evidente durante torneo de BEGA. Y aunque se "soportaban" por mera diplomacia, había momentos donde todo se iba al diablo.

—Hn.

Este no era el caso, por lo que Kai frunció el ceño y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Su mirada permaneció fija en la espalda del pelirrojo que iba mas adelante, donde lo único que pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos. La situación no tenía mucho sentido, y ni siquiera estaba seguro porque lo seguía.

Hace un mes Ivanov comenzó a ignorarlo, lo cual le pareció infantil y completamente estúpido, pero ahí lo tenían, siguiéndolo como si así pudiera encontrar una explicación. No pregunten porqué lo hacia, por no tenia una respuesta. Además empezó seguirlo como hace dos semanas, así que no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto? Es decir, ni que fuera un acosador ni nada por el estilo.

—Tks.

Molesto chasqueó la lengua, porque no le gustaba tener que justificarse. Como fuera, siempre le hacia saber que estaba cerca. Después de todo, lo que necesitaba era que le digiera cual era su maldito problema. Y aunque desconocía sus propios motivos, creía que si Ivanov le respondía primero, eso le ayudaría a obtener su propia respuesta.

Con un suspiro cansado miró el cielo. Desde la última vez que discutieron, por alguna extraña razón las cosas terminaron de esta manera. Y en verdad no entendía qué demonios cambio. Confundido se centro en los copos de nieve que caían lentos, y calmosos sobre sus hombros. La nieve crujió en su camino por la colina, mientras el bosque que se encontraba tras su espalda se removió ruidosamente. También había unas cuantas casas adelante, pero perdió interés en cuanto observó de reojo a su capitán. Claro que esta vez frunció el ceño porque enserio ¡¿Qué demonios hizo para que lo ignorara?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Los días en Rusia son básicamente iguales; fríos, apagados, y con ese gris casi parejo que la niebla proporcionaba. La temperatura suele empeorar dependiendo de la hora, especialmente cuando anochece. Aunque, estar en medio de un bonito atardecer no lo hacía mucho más agradable, o siquiera interesante, además dos de los Blitzkrieg Boyz se encontraban (como siempre) discutiendo, así que no le prestaron demasiada atención al paisaje. Ambos iban a la abadía luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, pero por alguna estúpida razón no podían dejar de discutir._

_El detalle no era extraño, ni particularmente anormal ya que no afectaba su juego, así que a nadie le importaba. Por eso los demás integrantes del equipo no se metían en sus pleitos, y habían decidido adelantarse (como ya se había convertido en la costumbre)_

—¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?- reclamó Kai, sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo que escuchaste imbécil- devolvió Yuriy.

_La discusión en si no tenían nada de importante, de hecho en este punto no sabían como inicio. Sin embargo tampoco se molestaron en averiguarlo, porque lo único que se oía eran sus voces y el viento que hacia temblar las ramas de los arboles._

—Escucha bastardo…

**CRACK**

_…el sonido fue tan familiar que se callaron, y sin dudar buscaron entre el amplio terreno algo que lo justificara. Claro que, darse cuenta que había un enorme lago congelado a su lado fue ridículo. De hecho fue como si apareciera mágicamente, y por más que odiara admitirlo, esto no era tan inverosímil como se pensaría; porque sus pleitos usualmente los abstraían hasta el punto, en que no existía nada ni nadie más que el otro._

_Por el momento ambos omitieron ese ultimo y molesto detalle, porque se dieron cuenta que estaban en un sendero. Desde ahí pudieron ver a dos niños jugando con sus blade. La presión de las bestias bit estaba rompiendo la gruesa consistencia, pero ellos no parecían notarlo gracias a la pasión con la que combatían…o porque eran unos idiotas suicidas. Tenia que ser una de las dos._

—¡Hey!

—¡Cuidado!

_Digamos que ver morir a alguien no les hacia mucha gracia, pero los llamados fueron inútiles cuando un crujido mayor lleno el ambiente. En ese instante, finalmente los niños se detuvieron para ver aterrados el hielo bajo los pies._

—Hn- gruñó Kai con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hiwatari!- llamó Yuriy una vez el bicolor comenzó a correr. Todavía estaban lejos, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de llegar con los infantes.

**CRACK**

_...sonó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez retumbo en cuanto el hielo cedió. De inmediato los ojos carmín se entrecerraron, y ya sin pensar en nada tomó el lanzador. Luego en una maniobra imposible, lanzó a Dranzer en el mismo instante en que ambos cuerpos se fueron hacia abajo. El fénix logro golpearlos con una ráfaga de fuego, así que los mando al otro lado con apenas unos golpes y los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas. En el proceso, el agujero que se suponía los hundiría se hizo mas grande, así que el blade no pudo rebotar una segunda vez._

_Dranzer se hundió tan rápido que Kai afiló la mirada. Él no había dejado de correr, y apenas llego a la orilla se sumergió. Tras la espalda escuchó a su capitán llamarlo, pero no pudo prestarle demasiada atención. Básicamente, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que el aire se fue de sus pulmones casi de inmediato. Además su pecho dolió como si se hubiera tragado una espada, y todo su cuerpo gritó debido al cambio de temperatura. Al principio se sintió desorientado, pero en cuanto apretó con fuerza los ojos, le puso algo de orden a la situación y no dudo en buscar al fénix. Afortunadamente no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya que brillaba ligeramente, así que nado hacia él._

_Luego tragó mucha agua, porque no tenía aire y estaba cerca de ahogarse. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y su capacidad para soportar el dolor, para nadar hacia la superficie con la bestia bit fuertemente asida en su puño._

_Cuando miró arriba no encontró por donde entro. Ni siquiera sabia si fue por la derecha o la izquierda, y abajo todo era oscuro y lúgubre (además de no ser una opción), así que palpo la gruesa consistencia sobre su cabeza, y la golpeó un par de veces sintiéndose desesperado por la falta de aire._

_Una nueva bocanada de agua lo hizo sentir mareado. Su corazón que había estado latiendo con fuerza, comenzó a ser un suave murmullo contra los oídos, hasta que al final todo movimiento frenético cesó lentamente. De hecho también dejó de golpear el hielo, y sin ser consiente empezó a hundirse. Sus ojos entreabiertos vieron la superficie alejarse cada vez un poco mas, hasta que algo destruyo el hielo._

_No estuvo seguro en que momento una mano sujetó su muñeca, pero el fuerte tirón lo arrastro al exterior. Afuera el viento lo golpeó tan duro, que se hubiera desmayado de no ser porque comenzó a toser sin control_

—¡¿Qué están esperando idiotas? Llamen a una ambulancia- gritó Yuriy a los pobres niños que estaban pálidos del susto.

_El reclamo fue suficiente para sacar los celulares, pero ninguno de ellos tenia señal por los arboles, así que los vio moverse por el lugar. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, y jaló a su compañero para sacarlo del agua. Para ello debió maniobrar, o de lo contrario el hielo se rompería, y ambos terminarían hundiéndose._

—Te tengo- dijo cuando se fue hacia atrás. En esa posición halo a Kai hasta que estuvieron en un lugar seguro. El ruso-japonés seguía tosiendo, y escupió agua un par de veces como si se estuviera ahogando- No te duermas.

_Pidió cuando el bicolor dejó de toser y comenzó a temblar sin control. De reojo vio que los niños se habían apiñado para hablar por el celular, pero el momentáneo alivio porque pudieran comunicarse se perdió casi de inmediato._

—¿En que demonios estabas pensando?- reclamó asustado, donde los ojos rojos tardaron en mirarlo.

—Dr…Dranz…Dranzer- masculló Kai abrazándose a si mismo, mientras el pelirrojo le colocó su chaqueta encima para luego frotarle los brazos. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios azulados, pero en su estado sólo lucia cansado- Lo…re…recupere.

_Yuriy lo abrazó para darle algo de calor. El contacto personal nunca había sido algo que le gustara, pero esto era de vida o muerte. Kai era un tipo duro, pero seguía siendo humando y acaba de meterse a un lago congelado. Además estaba anocheciendo, y la temperatura descendía drásticamente._

—No te duermas- repitió entre la apretada cercanía, donde no dejaba de frotarle las extremidades. Prácticamente lo había hecho un ovillo en sus brazos; tan cerca y desesperado porque se mantuviera consiente, que no le importo nada mas- ¡Ustedes idiotas denme sus chaquetas!

_Todavía asustados, los niños que hasta ahora se mantenían al margen porque no sabían que hacer, se acercaron rápidamente. Todos sabían que la única ubicación que tendría la ambulancia, era el nombre del lago que estaba en alguna parte del bosque, a kilómetros de cualquier carretera principal, y lejos de cualquier edificación. Así que las probabilidades de supervivencia del bicolor no eran buenas._

—Kai…-dijo Yuriy luego de colocarle las otras chaquetas encima. Todos temblaban, porque el frio de la noche era cruel, pero no como el ruso-japonés que incluso parecía hacerse daño- ¡Kai!

—¿Q…que?- musitó bajito. Tan aturdido que no se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido. Hablar dolía, y su cuerpo convulsionaba dolorosamente por los temblores.

—Mírame…sólo mírame a mi.

Hiwatari estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Yuriy lo tenía contra el pecho, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el hielo. La mirada perdida de su segundo al mando sólo estrujó su corazón, mientras los dos niños comenzaron a sollozar y a pedir disculpas.

—¡Cállense!- gritó desesperado, oírlos llorar lo ponía nervioso, inquieto, y tan jodidamente asustado que no sabia que hacer- No te duermas. Mírame…sólo a mi ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

—…

—¿Kai?

_Todo dolía, era así cruel, y antes de siquiera notarlo las palabras de Ivanov comenzaron a ser lejanas, como si fueran fragmentos llevados por el viento. También había murmullos inentendibles, algo como llantos y sollozos entremezclados. Luego su cuerpo se sintió pesado y entumido, por lo que abrió despacio los ojos. Todo fue borroso y confuso al principio, así que necesito algunos minutos, y un largo parpadeo para enfocar ese techo blanco._

—Hn

_Demonios, se sentía horrible. Adolorido intentó moverse, mas eso le permitió notar los paquetes calientes que tenia a los costados, y la manta eléctrica que lo envolvía casi herméticamente. Aunque antes de siquiera poder hacer otra cosa, un par de ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión. Fue como si aparecieran de la nada, por lo que necesito otro momento para orientarse._

—¿Uh?- dijo desubicado.

—Idiota- dijo Yuriy con un gélido tono de voz.

_Eso fue lo único que se escuchó antes que Ivanov se fuera hacia atrás, ya que se había inclinado apenas lo escuchó despertar. Lejos de la camilla lo miró un segundo mas, antes de salir de la habitación bajo la adormilada mirada de Kai que no entendió muy bien de que iba el asunto. Sin embargo, cuando vio aun lado, sonrió cuando encontró a Dranzer a su lado en el colchón._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kai podía repasar la escena una y otra vez, y no encontraría nada inusual. Claro, se había arriesgado por un par de desconocidos, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con Ivanov. Además, en comparación con los niños, era más probable que él sobreviviera en el agua; eso sin mencionar que no podía ver a alguien morir, no era tan bastardo para eso. Y ni hablar de perder a Dranzer, eso no se discutía. Pero aunque indagara en ello mil veces, tenía el presentimiento que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Un detalle pequeño que no veía, pero que en cuanto descubriera le ayudaría a entender la situación.

Pero antes de poder seguir divagando, el sonido de la nieve que crujía de repente ceso. Así que se detuvo, y miró a Ivanov que giró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguirme?- áspero con fastidio, mientras el bicolor se encogió de hombros.

Cerca de ellos, una niña buscaba algo en los alrededores, y aunque los ojos carmín se desviaron apenas la vio salir de una esquina, su atención regresó con el pelirrojo.

—Hasta que me digas cual es tú problema.

—No tengo ningún problema- masculló Yuriy, cansado de tener que lidiar con esto.

—¿Por qué estas evitándome?

—No lo hago- resopló- Te has vuelto un acosador ¿lo sabias?

Hiwatari no se mostró particularmente afectado con la acusación, pero rodo los ojos como si también estuviera harto del asunto.

—Cancelaste todos los entrenamientos en pareja- señaló con apatía, y ese frio tono que lo caracterizaba.

—No los necesitamos.

La voz de Ivanov era firme, y tan indiferente como suele ser. Y aunque tenía razón, Kai chasqueó la lengua porque había algo que seguía molestándole, sólo que no sabia que era.

—¿Por qué te importa?- preguntó Yuriy.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde los ojos carmín lo miraron fijamente. Pero lo que el ruso vio, fue un deje de confusión que le hizo arrugar la nariz en un gracioso mohín de disgusto. El idiota ni siquiera sabia porque lo estaba fastidiando, sólo lo hacia.

—¿Cuál es tú problema?- siguió el capitán ruso sin espera respuesta. Pero esta vez se acercó enojado- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ¿Por qué no lo dejas así?

Oh bueno, esa era una ruda manera de decir que se largara. Kai se mostró igual de indiferente y apático que siempre, porque en realidad no tenía nada que decir, así que no lo hizo.

—De acuerdo- dijo el más bajito luego de pensarlo un momento. Donde su mirada se extravió sólo un segundo, antes de encontrar de nuevo la contraria- No te molestare más.

—¿Eh?

Claro que Yuriy nunca espero escuchar esa respuesta, porque si algo sabia de Kai Hiwatari era que cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, iba por eso y lo resolvía. Sin embargo ahora lo vio dar media vuelta, con la clara intención de irse. Lo cual es lógico, ya que el bicolor no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y como Yuriy no mostraba señales querer ayudarle, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Además afrontémoslo, esto era estúpido, quizás tendría mejores resultados si buscaba por su cuenta.

Mas, Hiwatari no medio con la extraña discordancia de haber estado siguiendo al pelirrojo durante días, y la rápida y fácil aceptación en dejarlo en paz. Porque después de todo, sabía que este asunto era lo más ilógico y anormal que había hecho últimamente. Así que con la decisión tomada, hizo el amague de querer irse, hasta que una niña de coletas se acercó.

—Disculpe…-dijo tímida- ¿Han visto a mi gata? Es como de este tamaño, y parece un tigre pero gris, y sus orejas son blancas.

—Hn.

Kai no la miró una segunda vez, y su capitán apenas y la escuchó, porque toda su atención yacía en el idiota que le dio la espalda.

Verlo alejarse logro que sintiera una extraña presión en el pecho, así que frunció el ceño. También escuchó a la niña lamentarse por su mascota perdida, y creyó oírle decir que la gata estaba embarazada, pero no estuvo seguro ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que la niña maldijo por haber dejado la puerta de su casa abierta.

—Tks.

Su mente en verdad perdió interés en el tema; por lo que giró sobre los talones, para ir en dirección contraria a la de su compañero de equipo. La nieve crujió nuevamente mientras metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

La presión en el pecho no disminuyó, de hecho aumentó conforme él mismo caminaba. Cada paso creaba una molesta sensación que alimentaba una inexplicable ansiedad, por lo que afiló la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo.

….

Claro que sus pensamientos cesaron, cuando un estruendo tras la espalda lo freno de repente. Eso había sonado como un golpe amortiguado por la escarcha blanca, y la pequeña avalancha de nieve que le sucedió. Así que vio a la muchacha parada a una considerable distancia. Ella lucia alterada, e intentaba buscar una manera para bajar de la colina.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó asustada- Ya…ya voy, aguanta por favor.

Ivanov la observó con desdén y aburrida indiferencia, mientras la niña se agachó y resbaló con torpeza en su intento por llegar a la parte de abajo. Y quizás fue su desesperación, la que lo hizo buscar algo que no estaba.

—Deben estar bromeando- susurró el pelirrojo justo cuando la niña gritó por haberse resbalado.

No importaba que tan rápido desapareciera Kai, porque esta vez no había donde ocultarse, y en realidad no tenia porque hacerlo, así que impulsado por esa sensación, Ivanov se asomó por borde de la colina. Ahí vio al bicolor en el suelo con algo en brazos, y un tronco caído, peligrosamente a su costado. Hiwatari intentó sentarse, pero la nieve que prácticamente lo cubría lo impidió.

En circunstancias normales, ese no seria un problema, así que algo debería estar mal. Por ello, antes de siquiera pensar en otra cosa, Yuriy se deslizó por la colina, y troto hasta que pudo acercarse.

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Estas bien? Lo siento tanto, ¡Estas sangrando!- señaló la niña que se había arrodillado a un lado del muchacho.

Había un delgado hilo de sangre bajando por su frente, así que Yuriy miró a la infante de reojo. La única razón aparten para no ayudarlo (_además de estar tan histérica, que no sabia que hacer), _era porque Hiwatari le entregó un gato que ella apretó contra el pecho.

Y tal vez por eso, el pelirrojo rodo los ojos una vez comprendió la situación. Después de todo, lo mas seguro es que él ayudara a la niña, y a cambio (_y por alguna absurda razón) _terminó así. Molesto chasqueó la lengua, pero de todas maneras eliminó los pocos pasos que le impedían estar a su lado. Claro que primero hizo un ademan para que la histérica se apartara.

—¿Por qué todavía estas aquí? Ve a conseguir un botiquín de primeros auxilios, o algo parecido- indicó sólo para deshacerse de ella.

—¡Claro! Si, enseguida- dijo ella de manera atropellada, mientras se incorporó y salió corriendo.

—¡La próxima vez cuida mejor a tus mascotas!- exclamó Ivanov de mala gana.

En el proceso, un par de ojos carmín siguieron a la niña mientras se quitaba la nieve de encima, sin embargo cuando Kai terminó no hizo ningún intento por moverse.

—Creo que la hiciste llorar- señaló apático, mientras unos intensos orbes azules lo observaron con el ceño fruncido. Yuriy le dedicó una curiosa expresión, como si lo estuviera analizando, así que al final movió su pierna derecha con el pie.

—¡Hn!- gruñó Kai al morderse los labios cuando tocó la izquierda. Y en respuesta el más alto resopló al saber que se había lastimado, lo cual fue lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar su estancia en el suelo.

—Eres un imbécil ¿Cuál es tú maldito problema?- reclamó- Siempre haces cosas estúpidas como estas, no puedes ser tan idiota y hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Considerando que a Kai no le gustan los sermones, y el hecho de ser básicamente gritado (_porque Ivanov alzó la voz), _lo único que consiguió fue que comenzara a enojarse.

—Al diablo contigo, no es tú problema lo que haga- áspero Hiwatari de mala gana- Además ya no voy a seguirte, así que no me sermonees.

Si ser ignorado por su capitán afectaba sus blade batallas en pareja, entonces ya se las arreglarían. Pero por el momento sus palabras consiguieron una curiosa sensación, ya que la mirada de Yuriy flaqueó un mísero instante antes de enarcar una ceja.

—¿Ya no vas a seguirme?- repitió con un deje extraño en la voz. Casi como si la idea no le gustara del todo.

—No lo hare- aseguró Kai, y con un ademan escueto dio por terminado el tema. Luego sólo se fue hacia atrás para acostarse en la nieve- Vete.

Durante medio segundo se erizó por el frio que sintió en la espalda, pero su mirada no se turbo. Se había lastimado la pierna al caer, porque la gata se asustó e intentó escapar, y para impedir que se cayera la sujetó a tiempo. Esto no era particularmente malo, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo, aunque no tenia ni una maldita idea de como regresaría a la abadía.

Seguramente eso le tomaría toda la tarde. Porque estar en ninguna-parte no es de mucha ayuda, además ni aunque hubiera un taxi cerca podría pagarle.

—¿Eh?

Claro que es difícil pensar cuando te sujetan las manos y las colocan a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras el peso de un cuerpo ajeno te hunde en la nieve. Su primera reacción fue tensarse, mientras un leve rubor acaricio sus mejillas por ver a Yuriy encima. El ruso por otra parte, tenía un semblante serio y enfurruñado que le impidió notar nada.

—¿Sabes que? Has lo que quieras, no me importa- señaló enojado- Pero si sigues con estos actos suicidas, hazlos en otra parte donde yo no este cerca.

—¿Qué?

Esta no era la mejor posición para hablar. Además era una clara violación a su espacio personal, donde las piernas que estaban a cada lado de su cadera, y los profundos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, hicieron que su corazón saltara sin razón aparente.

—¿Actos suicidas?- repitió cuando pudo ordenar sus pensamientos- ¿Cuáles actos suicidas?

—Hn

Ivanov gruñó entre dientes, pero se negó a decir algo. Por lo que Kai debió pensar un momento antes de conectar cabos sueltos, porque todo comenzó cuando salto al lago congelado. El descubrimiento logro que abriera grandes los ojos en sorpresa, porque finalmente había comprendido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto enojado, cuando el bicolor comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente.

—Estas preocupado por mí- dijo entre Hiwatari risas. Por lo que no necesito mucho para que Yuriy lo mirara descolocado, y tardara en responder.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Claro que no?- reclamó levemente sonrojado, donde su compañero de equipo no dejaba de reírse.

Oírlo le permitió reparar en todo el extraño contexto. Así que todo su enojo despareció tan rápido, que ya ni se acordaba porque hizo todo esto. Por ello se centro en ese rostro que no tenía rastros de burla o ironía, y su risa que era casi refrescante. Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de expresión, y debía admitir que era un gesto casi….lindo.

Más, cuando el pensamiento desfiló por su cabeza, la sorpresa que lo invadió, vino acompañada por un rubor que se intensificó en sus mejillas. Después la realidad lo golpeó con tanta fuerza, que sólo pudo sonrojarse violentamente debido a la posición.

—De… ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?- exclamó al irse hacia atrás. Lo hizo con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo, ya que estuvo a punto de sentarse en su regazo, así que a cambio terminó en la nieve frente al bicolor, que tardo un momento en sentarse.

Por ello durante un par de segundo, la suave risa llenó el blanco paisaje. Y como si ese despreocupado gesto estuviera conectado con su corazón, sintió un palpitar mucho más rápido instaurarse en su pecho. Tal vez por eso se quedo ahí sentando sin moverse.

Claro que cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, se dio cuenta que la sonrisa ajena agitó algo además de su corazón, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño en un intento por disminuir el rubor. Y como eso no funciono, al final alzó un brazo para cubrirse un poco.

—De acuerdo- sonrió Kai, y con ello evito cualquier insulto de su taicho (capitán) quisiera decir para escapar del incomodo momento- Tendré mas cuidado.

—…

La expresión de Yuriy se suavizo ligeramente, sin embargo después chasqueó la lengua mientras se llevó una mano tras la cabeza. El mas bajito lo vio despeinarse como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor, y creyó escuchar un "_**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**_" pero fue tan suavecito que no estuvo seguro. Además tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque el pelirrojo se incorporó y lo miró desde arriba con desdén.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

Kai parpadeó un par de veces cuando una mano le fue ofrecida. La confusión inicial lo forzó a mirar al ruso que veía a otro lado. Él lucia algo incomodo, así que dudoso en un principio acepto la extremidad.

Ponerse de pie fue incomodo y algo doloroso, los esguinces suelen ser así. Pero había sufrido lesiones más severas, así que no era precisamente algo insoportable.

—¿Eh?

Pero si en algún momento iba a pensar en otra cosa, sencillamente olvido todo cuando debió colorar una mano en el pecho contrario. Fue un simple reflejo, ya que debió recargarse en él. Sin embargo ambos lucían desubicados, lo cual empeoró cuando un ligero e incomodo tinte carmesí tiño sus rostros. Yuriy incluso había rodeado la estrecha cintura para evitar cualquier caída, mientras sus manos seguían juntas.

—Uh…mejor sube a mi espalda- indicó el pelirrojo para romper el incomodo momento.

Kai debió morderse los labios para no soltar su acostumbrado _**"No necesito tú ayuda"**_, porque el otro apretó un poco su mano. No sabia si fue algo consiente, pero al final accedió. Y fue algo extraño, porque cuando el más alto giró y se agachó, Kai rodeó su cuello y lo presionó ligeramente cuando se irguió por completo. Eso creo una estrecha cercanía que no disminuyó ni un poco. Así que confundido, el bicolor sólo pudo apoyar el rostro en su hombro, mientras Yuriy acomodo sus piernas de la manera que le quedara mas fácil llevarlo.

—Hn.

…claro que, eso fue hasta que Ivanov se movió (_con algo de torpeza por la nieve), _y lo lastimo sin culpa. En respuesta, el ruso-japonés se tenso y soltó un quejido ahogado cuando se mordió los labios.

—Lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo sin pensar demasiado, sin embargo darse cuenta que acaba de decir algo que jamás diría en voz alta, no pareció tan importante como ese par de brazos que lo estrecharon con suavidad. Donde la presión de ese delgado cuerpo sólo se sintió más cálida de lo que debería.

Quizás por eso miró el camino a seguir con fingida indiferencia, y un bonito rubor que no tenía nada que ver con el frio del aire.

—Gracias- susurró Kai. Ambos sabía que aunque fuera extraño e inusual, la incomodidad que surgía en el pecho, no se sentía tan mal como creían.

—De nada- musitó Yuriy por lo bajo.

Después hubo un silencio cómodo, quizás demasiado, por lo que comenzaron a inquietarse_ (por incongruente que sonara)_

—¿Cómo demonios te lastimaste? Eres un idiota.

…tal vez por eso Ivanov comenzó a hablar. Kai no se mostró afectado o siquiera interesado de su agresividad, porque en realidad eso lo hizo sonreír de medio lado como si algo en esta situación fuera divertido.

—Cállate idiota- devolvió y esta vez fue el turno de pelirrojo para sonreír.

Ninguno de los dos sabia porque lo hacían exactamente, pero habían aprendido que nada que estuviera relacionado con el otro era precisamente normal. Así que lo pasaron por alto, porque esta es la persona que los descontrola sin razón aparente, la que logra crisparle los nervios en menos de un segundo, y la que por alguna razón los altera de tal manera que antes de siquiera notarlo, ya los afectaba. Aunque jamás lo admitirían o permitirían que el pensamiento se repitiera.

Pero esto se sentía bien, así que nadie dijo nada, sólo se quedaron envueltos en esa cálida sensación. Porque Yuriy sabía que en el fondo, escondida entre esa parte que enterraba las cosas y su endemoniada terquedad, él se preocupaba por ese bastardo. Y Kai…bueno, él lo estuvo siguiendo durante dos semanas, pero no quería ponerle nombre a eso.

Ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, porque mientras estuvieran (_si bien, no abrazados), _de esta manera no había necesidad de catalogar el sentimiento, tal vez luego, cuando el calor del cuerpo contrario comience a ser tan necesario que los obligue a estar juntos. Pero por ahora, sólo querían quedarse así.

FIN.

Ann: 〜 \（￣¬￣）\〜

Ro: No se preocupen, no esta alucinando, ella es así xDDDD

Ann: ¡YuriyxKai °¬°! Apenas un Shonen-Ai n¬nUUU, pero igual espero que les guste Ne n-n

Ro: Ann dice que en el próximo capitulo escribirá algo mas intenso para compensar n-n.

Ann: Hai 〜\（￣¬￣）/〜

Ro: xD

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann y Ro: 〜~（￣¬￣）~〜…. xDDD


End file.
